Initiates
by LuvLyfe
Summary: It's been two years since Tris's initiation and she and Tobias are training a new batch of transfers.
1. Chapter 1: Dauntless

**A/N: Hiya! So this is my first time writing a Divergent fanfiction. No war! Everyone is still alive except for Al. It's two years after Tris's initiation. I hope this isn't too sucky, but keep in mind I've only written one story before and it was only 461 words. This chapter is from an initiate's point of view but I will also be writing from Tris's point of view and maybe some other characters as well. Sorry this A/N is so long! They won't be this long in the future. Promise! I'll shut up and let you read now. Just one last thing:**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, therefore I do not own Divergent.**

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

**~Maddie's (an initiate) POV~**

I take the knife in my right hand._ Inhale, exhale_, I think to myself. As I breathe, I make a small incision in the palm of my left hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my parents sitting with the rest of the Candors. I take another deep breath. Closing my eyes, I let my blood drip off of my hand and into the bowl of steaming, hot coals.

I look at the crowd. No one looks surprised; Candors transfer to Dauntless all the time. I look for my parents. My dad's face is passive and emotionless. He makes eye contact with me and gives me a curt nod. I look at my mom. There are tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. She gives me a small, sad smile and nods her head as if to say _Go ahead._

I absentmindedly walk towards Dauntless and sit down next to the other two Dauntless initiates. I don't recognize the boy I sit next to. He is tall and lanky with light brown hair and light brown eyes. Judging by his appearance, he must be Dauntless born.

I do, however, recognize the girl. She was in a few of my classes at school. Her name is Quinn. She used to be an Erudite. She was top of the class and very shy and quiet. I thought for sure she would have stayed in Erudite, and definitely didn't think she would transfer to Dauntless.

She has freckles all over her pale skin. Her wavy, brown hair is tied up in a high pony tail. Her hands are clamped tightly together and resting on her lap. She looks nervous even though she has already chosen.

I turn my attention back to the Choosing Ceremony. An Amity girl, Summer I think her name is, is standing up, getting ready to choose. She doesn't seem very nervous. Her straight blonde hair is flowing behind her. She smiles at the woman who hands her the knife, slits her hand and without any hesitation, and lets her blood drip onto the hot coals.

As soon as her blood is in the bowl and a bandage is on her hand, she runs over to Quinn, the Dauntless born boy, and me. She plops into the chair to my right and smiled at me. I tried to return her smile, but I'm so nervous it probably just looked like I was about to be sick.

Twenty minutes later, there are only two people who haven't chose yet. An Abnegation boy and one of my best friends, Kamryn.

"Kamryn Adams," says the Amity woman leading the ceremony.

I watch as Kamryn walks towards the bowls and makes a small incision in her hand. She lets her blood drip onto the coals. Kamryn chose Dauntless.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Kamryn chose Dauntless _I repete to myself. We would go through initiation together. I'm thankful that I'll have a close friend with me while I go through what will probably be the hardest three weeks of my life.

After the boy chooses to stay in Abnegation, it's time to go. The Dauntless all around me stand up and begin to run out of the room. We run down the twenty flights of stairs and exit the Hub. Once we are outside, we slow down. I take deep breaths, inhaling the crisp, cool outside air. My heart is pounding in my chest and my muscles burn from exhilaration. I look around. We're standing in front of the train tracks.

I hear the whistling and roaring of the train. It's moving pretty fast. The Dauntless member start running and I follow their lead. It's time for our first test as initiates: jumping onto the train. My run turns into a flat out sprint. When I'm close enough to the open car door, I jump. While in mid-air, I grab the side of the car door and pull myself in. There are three people inside the car. An Erudite transfer named Josh, the Dauntless born I sat next to during the Choosing Ceremony, and Summer.

"What's your name?" the Dauntless born yells over the noise from the train.

"Maddie," I yell back. "What's yours?"

"Brennan," he says.

We don't talk much the rest of the ride. Josh stands quietly in the corner picking at a hang nail, looking up every so often to see where we are. Summer sits Indian style towards the side of the car, braiding her hair. Brennan leans against the back wall of the train watching the scenery roll by. I sit next to Summer andstare into space, thinking. I wonder where Kamryn is and what my parents are doing. Will my parents visit me on Visiting Day? How many Candor initiates are there this year?

"Time to jump," Brennan says, pulling me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

Before any of us can ask anything or even freak out, Brennan takes a running start and jumps off the train. I walk up to where he was standing and do exactly what he did. Since he's Dauntless born, he knows how to jump without, well, killing himself, I guess.

The wind blows in my face making my hair fly back fiercely. It's a thrilling feeling, jumping off a moving train. It's easier than jumping on and feels much more free. All to soon, the excitement of the jump ends and my feet slam into solid ground. The impact of my landing startles me and I fall forward, scraping my hands on the roof's gravelly texture.

I stand up and brush the dirt and pebbles of me. I look at my hands. They sting a little but it's no worse a scrape than the one I got when I fell off my bike when I was seven.

At the other end of the building, most of the initiates are clustered around a middle-aged man with dark skin and dark hair. I walk over to them and stand next to Kamryn. I look over my shoulder and see Josh and Summer walking towards us. The train is gone- they were the last ones to jump.

When Josh and Summer join us, the man clears his throat. "Listen up!" he shouts. The mumbling and whispers stop and we all look at him. "I'm Max, one of the Dauntless leaders," he continues. "Several stories below us is the member's entrance to the compound. If you don't have the guts to jump, you don't belong in Dauntless. Initiates, you have the privilege of going first."

"Wait. You want us to jump of the edge of a seven story building?!" asks Quinn. Max nods his head. Immediately, the whispers and murmurs start up again. Everyone is obviously shocked by this but for some reason I'm not. Before I can convince myself to be scared, I walk towards the ledge of the building. I know I'll land safely, otherwise every initiate would be falling to their death and the faction would die out. I look at Max. He makes a gesture towards the bottomless pit I'm supposed to jump into. I squeeze my eyes shut and jump.

As I fall, I feel the same way I did when I jumped off the train. I feel weightless, and inflamed. I feel Dauntless.

I land in a net and scramble to pull myself out. A hand reaches in to help me. I grab it, thankful for the help.

"What's your name?" asks the boy who helped me out of the net. He is tall and muscular. He has dark hair and his eyes are a deep blue. He looks no older than twenty- twenty-one max.

"Maddie," I say. He turns towards a short, blonde girl.

"Make the announcement, Tris," he says.

Tris nods and turns towards the crowd of Dauntless. "First jumper- Maddie!" she shouts. The crowd begins to scream and cheer. Some people are chanting my name. I smile and laugh with excitement.

When all of the other initiates have jumped, Tris raises a hand signaling for everyone to be quiet. "Hey! Listen up!" she yells. She waits until everyone has quieted down before continuing. "Dauntless borns- go with Uriah and Lauren. I assume you don't need a tour of the place. Transfers, follow us."

We are silent until we reach a narrow tunnel. "Alright, transfers." This time it's the boy who helped me out of the net talking, not Tris. "I'm Four and this is Tris and we'll be your trainers for the next few weeks.

"Four? Like the number?" asks a scrawny Erudite transfer towards the back of the crowd. I believe his name is Luke.

"Yes," snaps Four. "You got a problem with that?"

Luke's eyes widen in surprise. I guess he didn't expect Four to be so harsh. But this is Dauntless. Does Luke know what he signed up for?

"Okay, so we're about to go into the Pit," Tris tells us. "It's the center of Dauntless life and you'll learn to love it." She and Four lead us through the tunnel and into an underground cavern. Stores, restaurants, and other small businesses are built into the rigid rock walls. Narrow path ways and steps, with no railing on the sides, connect the shops and stores. Blue lanterns are hung at random places for lighting. The roof of the Pit is made of glass and above it is a building that lets sunlight in.

"Come on," Four says after we have some time to look around. "We'll show you the Chasm."

As we get closer to our destination, I begin to here the unmistakeable sound of rushing water. He leads us to the right side of the Pit. I notice it's a lot darker over here. We stop at a row of iron bars. I look over the barrier and see a rush of rapid water slamming up against rocks.

"This is the Chasm!" Four yells. "It represents the fine line between bravery and idiocy. One jump over the railing can end your life. Jumping into the Chasm doesn't show that you're brave or fearless. It shows that you're an idiot who didn't listen to this warning. It has happened before it will happen again."

Four and Tris then take us to the dining hall. It is packed with Dauntless members. When we enter they start cheering for us, just like when Tris announced I was the first jumper. Kamryn and I start walking around to find a table. We find an empty one near the back. We are soon joined by Summer, Josh, Quinn, and my friend James who also transferred from Candor.

In front of us is a large platter of hamburgers. I take one, squirt a glob of ketchup on it, and begin to eat.

"I didn't think you would choose Dauntless," James says to me.

I smile. "Well I definitely wasn't staying in Candor," I say. "What faction did you think I would choose?" I ask him with a sly smile.

"I don't know. Maybe Abnegation?" he says sarcastically. I laugh.

After dinner, Tris leads us to the room we'll be staying in during initiation. It's a simple room. Five beds against two parallel walls. There is a small nightstand for our belongings next to each bed. "Is this the boy's room or the girl's room?" asks Quinn.

"Both," she says. We all groan and roll our eyes.

Tris gives us a few minutes to pick our beds before she speaks again. "Let's go over the basics. First of all, be in the training room every morning by eight. Training takes place from eight to six with a break in between for lunch. After training, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't leave the compound without a Dauntless member. I suggest you get some new clothes. You will be given one hundred points a month to spend. There are three stages of initiation. You'll have a break in between each stage.

"Transfers and Dauntless borns are kept separate during the first stage of initiation, but in the end you will all be ranked together." Tris bites her lip and takes a deep breath before continuing. "At the end of initiation we will only except twelve new Dauntless members. There are ten of you and seven Dauntless borns which means at the end of initiation five of you will become factionless."

I gasp and my heart sinks. _Five of us will become factionless?_ This has to be a joke. I look at Tris, pleading with my eyes for her to tell us that isn't true. But she doesn't say anything to counter her previous statement.

"If you really belong in Dauntless, there's nothing to worry about. Plus, we normally only except ten new members, so that means two more of you than normal will become a Dauntless member." Tris tries to act like a tough, scary instructor but right now I can tell she feels bad.

I look at Kamryn. She looks as worried as I feel. In fact everyone does- except for Cole, who transferred from Erudite, and Dustin, who transferred from Candor. In fact, they're both standing in the back, smirking. I guess they think they'll get through initiation without breaking a sweat. I've never met Cole, but I have met Dustin, and knowing him, he probably thinks he'll rank first. He's an arrogant jerk and that just about sums it up.

"Training starts tomorrow at eight. Be late and be factionless," Tris says, back to scary-instructor mode. Then she leaves the room.

After Kamryn and I go on a quick shopping trip to get some clothes for tomorrow, we head back to the dorm. I don't expect to fall asleep very easily that night. I thought I would be up all night thinking about initiation or my parents, but I fell asleep pretty easily that night. It's probably for the best. Tomorrows the first day of training and I don't expect the Dauntless to go easy on us.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I will be continuing this story- I will update every weekend. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Candor or Dauntless?

**A/N: And now, here's chapter two! Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. If I did Allegiant would have been a lot different. **

**Chapter Two:** **Candor or Dauntless?**

**~Tris's POV~**

"What do you think of this years transfers?" I ask Tobias. We are in the training room setting up for today's training.

"Most of them have a lot of potential, but a couple of them don't really seem cut out for Dauntless."

I nod my head in response. I set the last gun on the table and look at the clock. Seven fifty five. We still have five minutes until the initiates get here. I turn towards Tobias "What do we-" but he cuts me off with a kiss.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he places one hand on my waist, the other in my hair. The kiss is passionate, yet sweet and gentle. I let the world around me melt away. It's just me and Tobias.

"Ahem," someone clears their throat.

We brake apart and see all ten transfers. Some of them are laughing, others are making repulsed faces, some just look uncomfortable.

"Alright," Tobias says, going into what I call his Four-mode. "Today you will be learning how to shoot a gun." He grabs a gun off the table and shows the initiates how to hold it, stand, aim and fire. When he fires the gun, most of the initiates jump. When he puts down the gun the initiates just stand there.

"Grab a gun and get to work," I shout. Thy all scramble to grab a gun and start shooting.

The first one to hit the target is a tall, muscular boy with tan skin and dark hair and eyes. His name is Daniel. He hit the target after only one or two tries. Impressive. The next person to hit the target is a boy named Dustin. He seems really arrogant. I don't like him, he reminds me too much of Peter.

The third person tho hit the target is Maddie, the first jumper. After her I don't really pay attention to who hits it. Tobias is walking around, correcting an initiate here and there while I sit and watch. I spend time looking at each initiate, trying to learn more about them, but you can't really figure out their strengths and weaknesses by watching them shoot a gun. I'll have to wait until fighting to really figure them out.

By noon, Quinn is the only one who hasn't hit the target yet. "Initiates!" I yell over the loud bangs of the guns echoing off the walls. They all stop shooting and look at me. "If you have hit the target you may go to lunch. Be back in this room by one. If you haven't hit the target yet, keep trying till you do." Everyone leaves the room except for Quinn.

I walk up to her. She keeps trying, but each time she fires, she misses. "Stop," I tell her. She looks at me, frightened. "Don't rush or you'll never hit it. Do it again but this time take your time and focus on what you're doing."

She nods her head, but doesn't say anything. She turns towards the target and gets ready to shoot. She takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger. This time the bullet hist the target. "You can go," I tell her.

"Thank you," she says quietly. Then she scurries out of the room.

I walk over to Tobias. "Do you think she chose wrong? She doesn't seem very brave or strong or anything like that," I say to him.

He takes my hand and we start walking to the cafeteria for lunch. "I don't know for sure- I mean she might surprise us- but I think she's going to get cut," he says with a sigh.

"I hate the cuts," I mumble quietly. "I feel so bad that a sweet, quiet girl like her has a good chance of ending up factionless." I say, a little louder this time.

"I know," he says.

Tobias jumps in line to get us some food and I sit down with Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Lauren, Uriah, and Marlene.

"What took you so long?" Uriah asks. Everyone already has their food.

"One of the initiates sucks at shooting a gun and I had to stay and wait until she hit the target. She's really quiet and kind of weak. Not really cut out for Dauntless if you ask me." I shrug and play with the edge of a napkin. I hope Quinn improves. I don't want to see her end up factionless.

Tobias comes back with a hamburger and a slice of Dauntless cake for each of us. I thank him, kiss him on the cheek, and start eating.

"Now that we're all here," Uriah says. "I have an announcement." He pauses and takes a sip of his soda.

"And that announcement would be..." Christina prompts.

"I was pausing for dramatic effect," Uriah says in a British accent. Sometimes, no _usually_, Uriah is really weird. "Candor or Dauntless at my place. Be there at five thirty. We'll have dinner there," he says with an evil grin. I'm scared.

_TIME SKIP_ URIAH'S APARTMENT_ AROUND FIVE THIRTY_

At five thirty, I find myself at Uriah's apartment sitting in a circle, eating a slice of pizza with Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Lauren, Marlene, Christina, Will, Tobias, and of corsue, Uriah.

"Everyone knows the rules: You choose Candor or Dauntless and you have do what you're told to do or answer the question you're asked no matter how embarrassing. If you don't want to do it, take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks do not count, pansycakes. Game ends when someone is bare-butt-naked. My place I start," Uriah tells us once we're all at his apartment. "Tris!" Oh no. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I say confidently.

Uriah gets an evil grin on his face. Oh no, should I be scared? "I dare you..." he says slowly. "toooooo..."

"Spit out, Uri!" Lynn yells, obviously annoyed at Uriah's attempt to make this painfully suspenseful.

"Fine. I dare you to run around the pit, screaming 'I'm a pansycake!' at the top of your lungs."

This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. "Okay. But Uri," I say as I stand up. "Your never going to bring that word back." He scowls and I laugh. "Who's coming to watch?" I ask.

Five minutes later, Christina, Uriah, and I walk back into Uriah's apartment laughing our butts off. "Okay, Will," I say. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he says.

"I dare you to egg the first person who walks by."

Uriah grabs an egg from the kitchen and hands it to Will. We all head to the door to see who our victim will be. We wait about a minute until someone comes into the hall. It's Tori! Right as she walks by the door, Will smashes the egg on her head. We hurry to close the door before she can see who egged her. "Ugh!" we hear her shout through the door. "I'll get you for that Uriah!"

"Thanks, Will," Uriah says sarcastically.

"Hey, Tris gave me the dare," Will counters. Uriah looks at me with an evil grin. Note to self: don't choose dares from Uriah for a while.

"Christina. Your old faction or your current one?" Will says.

"Dauntless, I transferred for a reason," Christina tells him.

"I dare you to," Will pauses to think for a moment. "I got it!" he says, repositioning himself to face Christina. "I dare you to drink a cup of ketchup!"

Uriah runs into the kitchen and comes back a couple minutes later with a small cup full of ketchup. "The whole thing?" Christina asks. She sound disgusted. We all nod our heads. Knowing Christina, her reaction will probably be overly dramatic and hilarious, so I get out my phone to take a video.

I was right! Christina starts chugging down the ketchup. Then, when she was about one fourth of the way done, she dropped the glass and ran to the kitchen sink where she attempted to wash her tongue with the sprayer.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks once she had de-ketchup-fied her mouth.

"Hey. You didn't finish your dare. You had to drink a whole cup of ketchup but you only-" Uriah shuts up when Christina glares at him in a rather scary way.

"Let's change it up; Candor," Marlene says happily. When Uriah opens his mouth she adds "Uriah if you call me a pansycake I swear I will kill you." Uriah closes his mouth.

Christina thinks for a moment before saying, "What's your most embarrassing fear?"

Marlene bites her lip before mumbling "Dolphins," so quietly that we barely heard her. We laugh. I feel bad for laughing at one of Marlene's worst fears, but _dolphins_? It's kind of funny. "Zeke! Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene shouts, trying to get the attention off of herself.

"Dauntless," Zeke says.

"I dare you to put salt on your arm, then put an ice cube on it and leave it there for a full minute."

"No way! That hurts like hell!" Zeke yelled as he took off his shirt.

"Baby," Shauna muttered. She shouldn't have done that.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

By nine o'clock, we've learned about Lauren's love life, kissed at least two different people each (some of them strangers, I might add), listened to Marlene, Lynn, and Will's, most embarrassing moments, listened Tobias's weirdest dreams, prank called my brother, harassed Eric multiple times, and done countless other stupid things that would leave any Abnegation in total and utter shock.

All of the guys are now only in their underwear. All the girls have lost their jackets and shirts. Shauna and I are the only ones who still have on our pants. We're starting to run out of good dares and questions to ask, but as Uriah keeps reminding us, the game isn't over until someone is bare-butt-naked.

"Uriah, you know the question," Lynn says. She has a mischievous look on her face. She must have a really good dare (according to Uriah choosing Candor is for pansycakes and he "ain't no pansycake". His words, not mine).

"And you know the answer. I've said it before, I'll say it again: I-"

"-ain't no pansycake," we all finish for him in unison. He has said before; Pretty much every time he's picked, and he's been picked a lot.

"I'm getting tired of this game. We've been at it for hours," Lynn says lazily as she examined her nails. "I dare you to take off your underwear." She gives him an evil smile.

She's got him stuck! If he doesn't want to do the dare, he'll still have to take off his underwear. If he does the dare he'll end up naked and that means the game is over. Uriah looks like he's thinking hard. I can practically see the wheels turning in his mind trying to think of a way out of this, but there's no loop hole.

"Fine," Uriah finally says in defeat. He slips off his boxers, then quickly pulls them back up again. "Party's over! Goodbye!" he shouts.

We all laugh as we put our clothes back on. Tobias and I walk back to our apartment hand in hand. "That was fun," I tell him. It's times like this that I'm really glad I chose Dauntless.

** A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! Next chapter coming soon. Please leave a review. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**A/N: Hey guys! Just want to let you know if I don't update for a while it is NOT because I gave up on this fic. I'm really enjoying writing this but final exams are coming up... At least it's almost summer! I now present to you *pause for dramatic effect* CHAPTER THREE! Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.**

**Chapter Three: Training**

**~Maddie's POV~**

I walk to the training room feeling pretty confident. Yesterday we worked with guns and I was one of the first few people to hit the target.

When Kamryn and I get to the training room, we are about ten minutes early. None of the other initiates are there yet. I see Four and Tris setting up for today. Looks like we'll be working with knives.

"You guys can come in. We're just setting up," Tris says in a much kinder voice than she uses during training.

"Thanks," I says with a smile, and we both walk in. I walk over to a stack of mats and perch myself on the edge. Kamryn does the same.

"You two did well with the guns yesterday," Tris says once she puts down the last knife. "I think you'll do pretty good with knives too."

"Are we just going to be throwing them at the targets all day?" Kamryn asks.

"Just until lunch. Then we'll start with fighting skills," Four replies.

I cringe. I doubt I'll be good at fighting. I'm small and don't have much muscle. At least I wore proper clothing. Yesterday I wore skinny jeans but today I'm wearing leggings that go sown to my knees and a t-shirt that's easy to move in. Tris seems to realize I'm doubting my fighting skills because she says "Don't worry. Fighting wasn't my strong point in initiation but Four taught me some tips that we'll be teaching you guys today. They helped me win a couple times."

"Four was your initiation instructor?" Kamryn asks.

"Yep," Tris says, popping the p.

"How old are you two?" Kam asks.

"I'm eight-teen and Four turned twenty last month," Tris tells us.

"What did you guys place in initiation?" I ask. This is something I've been wondering since yesterday when we saw the skills they had with a gun.

"First," both Four and Tris say at the same time. That's what I thought.

"So you could have been Dauntless leaders if you wanted to?" Kamryn asks them. She has some excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, but neither of us wanted that job. When there are no initiates to train, I work in the control room and Tris works in the tattoo parlor," Four says shrugging his shoulders.

We talk about initiation for a couple more minutes until everyone else comes in. "Today we'll be working on knife throwing until lunch," Tris says. She's no longer using the friendly tone she used when we talked to her. Now she's talking like our instructor again. "After lunch we'll start fighting." When Tris mentions fighting, Dustin's eyes light up with happiness and excitement. I really do not like that kid.

Tris shows us how to stand and how to hold the knife. She shows us how to throw it properly. When she throws it, it hits the center of the target. We all stand there looking at her with astonishment. She smirks. "Four, ready?" Tris asks. _Ready for what_ I wonder.

Four picks up three knives and Tris stands in front of the target. Oh my God. He's going to throw knives at her?! I knew Dauntless were crazy but I didn't know they were insane. Four takes a deep breath and throws the first knife. It lands Next to her arm. Tris didn't even flinch. Then next knife lands just above her head. Again, she didn't even flinch.

Four takes the last knife in his hand. He looks at Tris and raises his eyebrows. She replies with a small smile and a nod of her head. They're communicating in some sort of unspoken language. They obviously know what the other person is talking about but I'm lost. When Four throws the last knife I understand. It skimmed the top of Tris's ear.

Some of the other transfers gasp. Everyone else stands there looking surprised and worried. I guess I was the only one who noticed their secret-code-language. "Nice aim," Tris says with a laugh.

Four doesn't say anything but he gives her a small smile. When he looks up to see us still standing there staring at them tells us to grab some knives and start throwing.

I grab a knife and stand in front of a target. I take a minute to get my feet in the correct position and make sure I'm holding the knife the right way. I pretend to throw it a few times but I don't actually let go so I can get the feel for throwing before I actually try. Everyone else has started throwing. No one has hit the target. Dustin looks frustrated. I guess he's not as good at this as he anticipated to be.

I take a deep breath, and as I exhale I let the knife go flying. I watch it fly towards the target and- BAM! It stick to the target, not to far from the center. I smile a wide grin. "Nice job, Initiate," Four tells me. I didn't realize he was watching me.

"Thanks," I say, still grinning like mad. I grab another knife, and throw it. I got one to hit the target by taking time to make sure every detail of my stance, grip, and movement was correct. Now I need to get one to hit the target without as much preparation.

We continue knife throwing for another few hours. Daniel was second to hit his target. The next to hit it was Kamryn. When Dustin noticed three people, two of them being girls, had hit their target before him, he looked angry. He threw his knife as hard as he could. It flew past the target and hit the wall behind. "Next time try to hit the target," Four had told him. I laughed to myself as Dustin grew madder and madder.

By lunch, everyone except Quinn had hit the target. I felt really bad for her. Again, she had to stay in the training room for the first part of lunch until she hit the target. I really hope she does better on fighting. She's such a nice person, I would hate to see her factionless.

During lunch, I sit with Kamryn, James, Summer, and Daniel. Today I had a slice of pepperoni pizza and Kamryn and I split a slice of Dauntless cake. I've only had it twice before and I am already in love with Dauntless cake!

"Are you nervous about fighting?" James asked me as we ate. I guess he noticed that I had been fidgeting since we sat down.

I nodded. "A little."

"Don't be. You'll do fine," he said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," I said. I blushed a little as he smiled at me. He's a great friend. So kind, funny, hot, smart- WAIT? WHAT?! Where did "hot" come from? I thought I was over this! When James and I were in middle school, I had a crush on him. But I convinced myself I was over it. I _was_ over it. I think...

After lunch, we head back to the training room and see ten punching bags hung in a row. Four shows us some different punches and kicks and Tris shows us how to use our elbows and knees.

Until training is over, we practice hitting and kicking the punching bags. I try all the punches, kicks, and elbow and knee work we were shown. By six o'clock, I've concluded that even though I'm not that good at fighting, I'm not as terrible as I thought I would be.

I make my way back to the dorm with my friends, satisfied with my performance today. I was the first to hit the target with their knife and I did not totally suck at fighting. It won't be easy, but I think I'll be able to get through Dauntless initiation.

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :) Happy Memorial Weekend! **


	4. Chapter 4: Fights and Some Romance

** A/N: Since this is chapter FOUR, I will make it really exciting and long. I'll do the same thing with chapter six and ten. :) Disclaimer: I think you've figured it out, but I'll tell you anyways: I do not own Divergent.**

** Chapter Tobias (See what I did there?) : Fights and Some Romance**

** ~Tris's POV~**

After a pretty productive day of training, Tobias and I head to the cafeteria for dinner. Once we grab our food, we sat down with Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Lauren, her boyfriend Chase, and Lynn. Zeke and Shauna aren't here yet.

We talked about the initiates for a while and about when we wanted to have the annual capture the flag game. We decide we would play in a couple of days. When we were about halfway done with dinner, Zeke and Shauna came down. They both had a huge smile plastered to their face.

"Oh, so you've finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Uriah said in a British accent. Seriously- what was with this kid and accents?

"Guys, we have big news!" Shauna exclaimed, completely ignoring Uriah. We all looked at her expectantly, but instead of saying anything she simply held up her left hand.

When we notice the beautiful engagement ring on her ring finger, we all started cheering, patting Zeke on the back and giving Shauna hugs. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna start talking about wedding plans while all the guys tease Zeke about never being a free man again. I just sit there smiling, watching the weirdos I call my friends.

"Hey Tris, can I talk to you?" I turn around to see Quinn looking at me with a worried expression.

"Sure," I say as I stand up. "I'll be right back," I tell no one in particular. I get a few okay's and then I walk out of the cafeteria, Quinn right behind me. I stop outside the entrance and turn towards her expectantly.

"I know I'm doing terrible in initiation," she says. I don't say anything. I want to comfort her and tell her she's doing fine and there's no way she'll end up factionless, but I would be lying. So I just stay quiet. "Is there anything I can do?" she pauses her for a few seconds. "You know, like to boost my rank?"

I sigh. "Unfortunately, not really. It's not like school where you can fix a bad grade with some extra credit. I'm afraid all you can do is practice your fighting skills and give it one hundred ten percent. You'll be fighting each other tomorrow, so if you beat your opponent it'll raise your rank. I'm really, really sorry Quinn but I can't promise anything."

A tear escapes her eye and she puts her face in her hands. "I should of never chosen Dauntless," she whispers.

I don't know what to do. I can't think of anything to say or do to comfort her. I feel a pang in my chest as I remember Al crying himself to sleep at night. I look towards the right side of the Pit and stiffen as the unnerving memory of Al's limp body being pulled out of the Chasm.

After another minute or so, Quinn looks up at me. Her eyes are red and puffy and she has tears streaking her face. "I'm sorry," she says in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry I'm acting so weak. I'm just so scared."

"It's okay. Just be strong, okay? I know it's hard but it's not impossible." She wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you," she says. And with that she walks away. I walk back to the table and finish my meal with my friends.

After dinner, Tobias and I go back to our apartment. As we are walking back, I tell him about my conversation with Quinn. He doesn't say anything for a while. I guess he just doesn't know how to respond. I don't blame him, that conversation caught me off guard too.

Once we're home, I grab a paper and pen and we sit down on the couch to pair up the initiates for fights tomorrow.

"I want Quinn's opponent to be easy for her to beat," I say when I sit down. "Whose the weakest in the class, not counting Quinn?"

"Maybe we should give her an opponent whose a little better than her," Tobias says. I give him a confused expression. "I'm not saying we pair her up with Dustin or Daniel," he says. "I was thinking maybe Josh. If she beats him, her rank will go up a little, but if he beats her, it won't go down because he's a better fighter than her."

I agree with this and jot down _Josh vs Quinn_. His reasoning for Quinn gives me an idea for another fair fight. "What about Daniel versus Dustin?" I ask. He agrees and I write down their names.

We go back and forth, tossing around names for a while, and after about an hour, I think we have a list of pretty fair fights.

At eight o'clock, all ten transfer initiates are standing in a row in front of us. "Today you will be fighting each other," Tobias says in his Four-voice. "The pairs are on the board behind us. You will fight each other until you or your opponent is either unable to continue or concedes. Questions?" Nobody raises their hand or speaks. "Alright here are the pairs." Tobias says. We move the board to face the initiates. It reads:

_ Quinn vs Josh_

_ Dustin vs Daniel _

_ Summer vs Maddie_

_ James vs Kamryn_

_ Luke vs Cole_

Since there are an even number of initiates this year nobody has to sit out. "First up: Quinn versus Josh!" I shout. The pair make their way to the center of the room where we have mats set up for them to fight.

They both circle each other for a few minutes until John throws the first punch. Quinn dodges the blow and quickly punches him in the stomach. He doubles over and Quinn take advantage and kicks his shin. Josh stumbles but doesn't fall. He throws another punch. Quinn tries to dodge it again but it hits her in the face. She stumbles backwards but she doesn't fall either.

They go back to circling each other again and Quinn punches him in the face. Josh kicks Quinn behind her legs and she falls. While she's down, Josh kicks her in the side. _Come on Quinn_, I think. Quinn stand up and I silently cheer for her. She punches Josh in the gut with all the strength she can muster. He falls to his knees and Quinn punches him in the face. She knocks him down and he doesn't get back up.

"James, Maddie, will you take Josh to the infirmary, please?" Tobias says. As Maddie and James leave for the infirmary with Josh, who is not unconscious but pretty close, I walk over to the board and circle Quinn's name.

As she walks back to the other initiates I grab her by the arm. She stops and looks at me. "Good job," I tell her. "You showed a lot of improvement."

"Thanks," she says. She's not smiling but I can see the relief and excitement in her eyes. Maybe she won't end up factionless.

**~James's POV~**

After Maddie and I drop Josh off in the infirmary, we take our time getting back to the training room. We don't dawdle, but we don't hurry. The next fight is Daniel and Dustin. They're both pretty strong, so I doubt it'll be a quick fight.

"Still nervous about the fights?" I ask her.

She sighs. "I don't know. I don't feel as nervous as yesterday, but I don't exactly feel relaxed. I'm fighting Summer and she's kind of my friend so..." She trails off then turns towards me and smiles. I love it when she smiles. She's so beautiful. WAIT! WHAT?! Where did that come from? Maddie is my _friend_. She has been since we were six years old. And that's all we are- friends. I know she had a crush on me when we were in middle school, but I think she's over it.

I get lost in thought trying to convince myself these were strictly friendly feelings I have towards Maddie.

"James? James?" I get brought back to reality when Maddie shouts my name and snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I say.

"I asked you if you were nervous about the fights," Maddie says.

"Oh, sorry got lost in thought,"

"Don't hurt yourself," she says giving me another smile. God, I love it when she smiles. _Stop it, James!_ the voice in my head says. _She's just a friend!_

_ Yeah a very hot, smart, kind, funny, witty, beautiful friend_ another voice in my head counters.

"I kind of am nervous," I say, suddenly turning serious. "I mean, I have to fight Kamryn and she's a great friend. I don't want to hurt her but I don't want to loose," I say, looking at the floor.

"Try your best and she'll try her best. Whatever the outcome is, you guys will still be friends. Don't worry about it," she says giving me a reassuring smile. Again with that beautiful smile. James! _Stop it! She's a FRIEND! And that's it!_ Curse her adorable smile.

We get back to the training room less than a minute later. We arrive just in time to see Dustin knock Daniel unconscious. Four tells Dustin and Quinn to bring him to the infirmary and then calls for the next pair- Maddie and Summer. "Good luck," I tell her. And yet again she smiles at me with that beauti- _James how many times do I have to tell you she's JUST a FRIEND!_

Maddie ends up winning against Summer after about twelve minutes (Tris was timing it). Now it's my turn.

I meet Kamryn in the middle of the mat. We circle each other for a long time until Four finally yells "Someone throw a punch already!" So I do. Kam dodges it and tries to punch me in the gut but I jump out of the way. I swing again and this time I hit her in the face. We go back and forth for seven teen minutes until Kamryn falls after I punch her in the gut.

I feel really bad. Kamryn is a really good friend and I just beat her up. But she's performed really well in initiation, so I doubt loosing one fight will make her factionless. Tris circles my name and we move onto the last fight of the day: Luke versus Cole.

Cole wins in less than five minutes after punching Luke in the temple. When we finish the fights it's time for lunch. Tris and Four dismiss us and tell us we are free for the rest of the day. We are doing fights again tomorrow. If I have to fight another one of my friends...

I go back to the dorms. The five of us who are not in the infirmary take quick showers and get dressed in some clean clothes. We missed lunch, so Maddie and I just grab some left over sandwiches and head back to the dorms to eat. When we get back to the dorms, Daniel, Summer, and Kamryn are there so they grab some left over food and we decide to have a little picnic.

We found an extra sheet and laid it down on the dorm room floor. All the other transfers are eating in the cafeteria, so it was just our group. As soon as we are sitting down I apologize to Kam and Maddie apologizes to Summer. They seem fine with the fact that we beat them. "It was for initiation. It's not like you did it for fun," Kam had told me. "Or did you?" she adds in a creepy-sounding voice. At this, we all burst out laughing.

"I'm going to go see if there's any Dauntless cake leftover from lunch," Daniel says when we finish eating.

"I'll come with you!" Summer says. Even though she's training to be Dauntless, she's always so happy and perky it's like she's still in Amity.

**~Maddie's POV~** **(A/N: Sorry I keep changing POV's)**

A few minutes after Daniel and Summer leave to go get some more cake, I hear someone running towards the dorm. The foot steps grow louder and louder and soon Summer runs into the room. She grabs mine and Kamryn's arm and pulls us towards the corner of the room, leaving James sitting on our make shift picnic blanket looking confused.

When we're in the corner, she jumps up and down and squeals, "Daniel kissed me!"

We launch into girly babble for a few minutes and then go back to our "picnic" where Daniel and James are currently eating the only two pieces of Dauntless cake. Summer sits down next to Daniel and he puts his arm around her.

Since Daniel and James got then last pieces of Dauntless cake, I grab a fork and take a bite of James's cake.

"Hey!" he shouts.

"Friends share," Kamryn says as she too takes a bite of his cake.

** A/N: Yay! That's my special chapter! Hope you liked it. :) Please leave a review! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Capture the Flag

** A/N: Here's chapter five! Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't. Divergent belongs to the wonderful Veronica Roth.**

** Chapter Five: Capture the Flag**

** ~Tris's POV~**

"Tris, wake up," Tobias tells me as he lightly shakes my shoulder.

"Huh?" I ask sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I look at the clock. _Two fifty AM_? Then I remember; tonight we're playing capture the flag!

I get out of bed and change out of my pajamas and into a crappy pair of jeans and one of Tobias's old sweatshirts.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" he asks while we put our shoes on.

"No," I say but it sounds more like a question than a statement. Tobias laughs.

We make our way down to the transfer's dorm. "Ready?" Tobias asks when we reach the door. I nod my head excitedly. He laughs again.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing. You're just so cute." He kisses me on the forehead, then opens up the door. "INITIATES!" he yells. "Be at the train tracks in five minutes, or be factionless!" I laugh as they all hurry to get out of bed and throw on some clothes.

When Tobias and I reach the train tracks, Uriah and Lauren are already there. "You should have been there!" Uriah laughs when we walk up to them. "So much funnier than last year! One girl fell out bed and this one guy tried to get dressed super fast and ended up trying to put his sweatshirt on as pants. It was hilarious!" I laugh along with Uriah, Lauren, and Tobias.

Soon, the initiates, both transfers and Dauntless-borns, are at the tracks. Some look tired, some look confused, some just look pissed that we pulled them out of bed at three in the morning.

When I hear the blaring and clanking of the train, I shout "Get ready to jump! Make sure we all end up in the same car."

Once we're all on the train, Uriah and Tobias explain the rules of capture a flag and pass out paint ball guns. Uriah and Tobias are team captains. Tobias stick with the same strategy as every year of picking initiates with a small frame rather than brute force. I end up on Tobias's team and Lauren ends up on Uriah's team.

The transfers on Tobias's team are Maddie, James, Quinn, Summer, and Josh. The Dauntless-borns are Brennan, Tiffany, and Logan.

The transfers on Uriah's team are Kamryn, Dustin, Daniel, Cole, and Luke. The Dauntless-borns are Gage, River, Julia, and Nicole. Since there was an odd number of Dauntless-borns, Tobias and Uriah flipped a coin to see who would get the extra team member.

Our team jumps first. We end up by the Ferris Wheel.

"I think two people should climb the Ferris wheel and hide the flag up there. They can stay there to guard it. The rest of us can go and find the other team's flag," James says.

"I like the idea about the Ferris wheel," Tiffany, a Dauntless-born I've never met, says. "But how do we know where the other team's flag is?"

"Someone should climb to the top of the Ferris wheel. You'll be able to see anything from up there," Josh says. The other initiates nod in agreement.

Logan and Brennan, two Dauntless-born boys, climb the Ferris wheel and spot the other team's flag being hid in a tree by the pier. Logan stays in the Ferris wheel with Josh the flag and Summer, Quinn, and Tiffany spread out to stand guard. The rest of us head towards the pier to get that flag.

As we approach, we stay quiet and hide behind some bushes an trees. Maddie shoots Daniel and a Dauntless-born in the chest. They curse and head back to the train tracks where the other people who are out sit and wait.

That shot seems to have given away our hiding place because Kamryn, Cole, and Luke come running out from behind the tree and shooting at us.

We all use the bush as a shield and Tobias fires paintballs towards them. He hits Luke and Cole but Kamryn ends up shooting him. As Tobias walks back to the train tracks, Brennan pops up from behind the bush and fires at Kamryn. It hits her shoulder. She makes her way towards the tracks as Brennan, Maddie, and I run to get the flag from the tree.

We cheer and make our way towards the Ferris wheel. After a quick victory celebration, we hop back in the train and head back to the Dauntless compound. All of the initiates fall asleep during the train ride back. I smile to myself when I see Summer and Daniel both asleep, Summer laying her head on Daniel's shoulder.

"Initiates, time to get up," Lauren says. They all start to wake up, just in time to jump.

When Tobias and I get back to our apartment, we change back into our pajamas and fall asleep almost as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

** A/N: Sorry this is kind of a short chapter. The next chapter is chapter six so it'll be extra long and eventful. Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review. Even if it's just a short one, it means a lot. Thanks again!**

**~LuvLyfe **


	6. Chapter 6: Initiation and Visiting Day

**A/N: Here's chapter six! I did the same thing I did with chapter four- I made it extra long. It's not as exciting or eventful as chapter four, but I think it's cute. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't really own Divergent...**

** Chapter Six: Initiation and Visiting Day**

** ~Tris's POV~**

I wake up before the alarm. Today is the last day of stage one, tomorrow is Visiting Day, and then the cuts are announced.

I look at Tobias. He's still asleep. He's laying on his stomach, his face is facing me. One arm is around his head, the other at his side. His lips are slightly parted. He looks so much younger when he sleeps.

The alarm goes off a couple minutes later. He moves around a little then opens those beautiful blue eyes that I love so much.

"Good morning," I tell him.

"Morning," he says, kissing me on my forehead.

I walk over to the dresser and look for something to where today. I grab a pair of leggings and a loose tank top. I walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I finish showering, I pull on my clothes and head into the bedroom to do my hair. Tobias heads into the bathroom to shower. I smile to myself at the fact that he always leaves the door open a crack because of his claustrophobia.

After we're both dressed and ready for the day, we head down to the cafeteria and grab a muffin each. We take it to the training room to eat so we can set up for today's fights.

As Tobias sets up the mats in the middle of the room, I write down the pairs for today's fights.

_Josh vs Luke_

_ Daniel vs James_

_ Quinn vs Cole_

_ Dustin vs Maddie_

_ Summer vs Kamryn_

As I finish writing the "n" in "Kamryn" I feel someone's arms wrap around my waist. I turn around to see Tobias. "We have some time before the initiates come," he says.

I wrap my arms around his neck and put a hand in his hair. Tobias leans in and kisses me softly. When we pulled apart he whispers "I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Four," I say, using his nickname in case any initiates can hear.

A couple minutes later, the initiates walk in. "As you all know, today is the last day of stage one. We will be fighting again today. Good luck," I tell them.

The initiates look nervous- especially Quinn. She's been doing pretty good. She's lost a lot of fights but she's also won a few against higher ranked opponents. I hope she can win again today. I step aside and to reveal the board. "Here are the pairs for today. First up: Josh and Luke," I say and they walk onto the mat.

Luke is the first one to make a move. He punches Josh in the face, but it doesn't look like Josh is in much- if any- pain. Luke isn't very strong. Josh punches Luke in the nose. I hear a crack; it must be broken. Luke screams and then kicks Josh in the gut. Josh stumbles but he doesn't fall. After one more punch to the face, Luke is on the floor, out cold.

I circle Josh's name and instruct Cole and Summer to take Luke to the infirmary. Before Summer leaves, she gives Daniel a kiss on the cheek and wishes him good luck. I smile, they make a cute couple.

Next up is Daniel and James. The two boys circle each other for a while until Daniel punches James in the stomach. It seemed to knock the wind out of James but he regained his breath and punches Daniel's jaw. Daniel tries to punch James in the face, but James blocks it with his forearm. James doesn't strike. He just stands there, ready to block anything thrown at him. When Daniel realizes James's strategy to block not strike, he punches James in the face and while James is stumbling, sweeps his feet and trips James.

When James falls, he hits his head pretty hard. Not hard enough for a concussion, but hard enough that I don't want him to continue fighting. I instruct Daniel and Maddie to help James to the infirmary. I know Maddie and James are close friends. They leave just as Summer and Cole get back. "Perfect timing," I say. "Cole, Quinn, time to fight."

Cole, or as I call him, Dustin's untalented sidekick, strikes first. He puts all his force into a punch aimed at Quinn's side. Quinn dodges it and Cole stumbles.

Quinn looks at him for a while. She's trying to find his weak point. I remember using a similar strategy when I had to fight Molly for my initiation. Initiation seems so far in my past now. I'm no longer somewhere in between Beatrice and Tris, not sure where I belong. Now I know who I am. I'm Tris- Dauntless. Four's girlfriend, Christina's best friend, initiate trainer and tattoo artist.

I look back to the fight. Quinn has found Cole's weak point. Cole holds his hands so they protect his stomach, gut, and ribs, leaving his face exposed. Quinn punches him in the face. Cole raises his hands in an attempt to block the blow but he's too slow. Quinn hits him right in the center of his face. Cole looses his balance and trips over his own feet. While he's down, Quinn kicks his legs, shoulder, and face. I circle Quinn's name.

She was terrible at guns, sucked at knife throwing, was awful with the punching bags, but she's won a lot of her fights. I guess she's better ant fighting actual people than she is at fighting a target or a punching bag. With a punching bag it's just there and she has to hit it. With an actual person, she can observe their strengths and weaknesses and use them to her advantage. It's the Erudite in her, I think.

I look at the small crowd of initiates. Some time during Quinn and Cole's fight Maddie and Daniel had come back. "Maddie and Dustin- on the mat," I say. Dustin smirks and Maddie looks nervous. I don't like this fight. It' reminds me of the time I fought Peter.

Dustin strikes first, punching Maddie in the ribs. She doubles over in pain. Dustin tries to punch her again but Maddie shuffles out of the way. Maddie tries to punch Dustin in the face but he blocks it. After a few more blows, Maddie is on the floor. I have Quinn and Daniel take her to the infirmary and call Summer and Kamryn onto the mat.

Kamryn and Summer are evenly matched. Kamryn is really strong and Summer is really fast. They both take the time to study their opponent before striking. All in all, they're both great fighters.

After almost twenty minutes, Kamryn finally knocks Summer out. Whenever Kamryn is paired up against one of her friends, the fight always takes a long time.

"Alright. Training is over for today. You guys are free to do whatever. Kamryn, Quinn, will you take Summer to the infirmary on your way to the dorms?" Tobias asks in his Four-voice.

After the initiates are gone, it's time for Tobias and I to decide who gets cut. We sit down at a table in the training room and start figuring out the ranks. This is my least favorite part of initiation.

**(A/N: I was going to end it here, but since this is chapter SIX I'll also put in Visiting Day for you guys. :) Still Tris's POV.)**

I look at myself in the mirror one more time. This will be the first time I see my parents in two years. Last year for Visiting Day, the went to Erudite to visit Caleb. After some political debate, Erudite agreed to let Abnegations into the city again and now all the factions are at peace.

I look a lot different than I did when I was in Abnegation. Even my personality is different. One choice on your Choosing Day really can change your whole life.

I left my blonde hair, which goes to about my shoulder blades, down. I was wearing tight, black skinny jeans and a shirt that showed the ravens on my collar bone and the faction symbols on my arm. I pull on a jacket that cover up all my tattoos.

I touch my wrist where I had gotten a new tattoo last night. It said _4+6=10_. Tobias and my number of fears. I hadn't shown Tobias the tattoo yet. I wore long sleeves to bed and I hadn't seen him today since he needed to work in the control room.

I was wearing silver earrings that I had gotten the day I got my ears pierced. I still remember that day. After initiation, Lauren and her boyfriend Chase had started hanging out with our "group". One afternoon at lunch, I mentioned I might get my ears pierced soon. That night, when I was finishing up my shift at the tattoo parlor, Lauren came in and told me she was taking me to get my ears pierced.

I didn't get my whole ear pierced like Lauren has. Just two piercings on each earlobe. I liked it.

I applied some eye liner and mascara then looked myself over in the mirror one more time. Satisfied with my appearance, I made my way down to the Pit. My mother used to be Dauntless so she won't be taken aback by my appearance. I wonder how my father will act.

When I reach the Pit, I'm greeted by not only the customary black, but also white, blue, red, and yellow. I search the sea of colors for some grey. Finally I see them, but they don't see me yet. I push my way through all of the reuniting families, occasionally saying hello to an initiate. "Hello mom, dad," I say bowing my head (the customary Abnegation greeting).

"Beatrice," my mom says and she pulls me into a hug. "How have you been?" she asks me.

"I've been great. I ranked first in initiation and now I work in the tattoo parlor and I'm training transfer initiates," I say.

"That's great!" my mother says. "What about friends? I remember meeting a few of your friends during initiation. What were their names again? Christine and Will?"

"Christin_a_ and Will," I say emphasizing the "a" sound in Christina. "Yeah. We have a little group of friends. It's kind of funny because we started as just a group of friends and we all ended up dating someone from our group." I stop once I realize I just told my parents I was dating someone.

"Dating?" my father says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I try to sound nonchalant. "Christina and Will, Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna- they're actually engaged- Lauren and Chase, and Lynn but she isn't dating anyone. And then there's, uh, me and Four." I remember my mother saying Four was handsome last time she visited me and I agreed with her. My cheeks grow warm.

"Four?" my mother repeats. "Wasn't he your initiation instructor?" I nod slowly, blushing even more. I launch into a quick explanation of our relationship. I start with the night I went into his fear landscape (leaving out what his fears and real name are, of course) and then when he kissed me down by the Chasm. When I mention that Tobias and I live together my dad's jaw is on the floor and my mom is grinning.

By the time I'm done, my face could put a tomato to shame.

"It's kind of hot in here," I say, eager to change the topic. It actually is hot. I pull off my jacket.

"Beatrice, are those tattoos?" my father says. Crap. I forgot that my shirt shows my ravens, faction symbols, and the new tattoo on my wrist.

"Andrew, it's what they do here in Dauntless," my mother says calmly. My mother then turns her attention from my father to me. "Why birds?" she asks.

"They're ravens. They represent each family member I left behind when I transferred; you two and Caleb," I explain. My mother smiles, my dad does a little too.

"Hey, Tris!" I turn around and see Uriah walking towards me.

"Beatrice, whose this?" my mother asks kindly when Uriah reaches us.

"Beatrice?" Uriah asks and he bursts out laughing.

"What did you think Tris was short for, idiot?" I say, punching him in the arm not very hard, but hard enough to hurt a little. I turn towards my parents. My dad seems a little alarmed. I'm not sure if it's because I just called someone an idiot and then punched him, he just figured out I don't go by Beatrice anymore, or because Uriah is still laughing like a psychopath.

"Uri! Shut up!" I yell at him, then I turn towards my parents. "Mom, Dad, this is my friend Uriah. Uriah these are my parents."

"Hi," Uriah says once he's done with his laughing fit.

"Hello, nice to meet you," my mother says. She seems to like Uriah but my father still seems startled.

Uriah reaches out his hand to shake hands with my parents but then he moves it up to grab his head. "Ow!" he shouts. I look at the ground. Someone threw a muffin at him. "I KNOW THAT WAS YOU MAR!" he yells.

"Actually, Lynn threw it. I just went to the cafeteria to get a muffin," Marlene says, walking up to Uriah, my parents, and I. Lynn is right behind her, smirking.

"Hi! I'm Marlene," Marlene says when she realizes my parents are here.

"Her hobbies include throwing muffins at her boyfriend and hanging out with scary people like Lynn," Uriah says in an announcer voice. Again with the accents. Marlene laughs and kisses him on the cheek and Lynn punches him in the arm.

"We better get going, Beatrice," my father says. I give them each a quick hug and say good bye, then turn towards my friends.

"I think you scared them," I say. We all burst out laughing and head to the cafeteria for lunch.

Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Chase are already eating lunch when Marlene, Uriah Lynn, and I sit down after we grab some food. A few minutes later I see Tobias walking towards the table with his food. Then I remember the new tattoo. Dang it, I left my jacket in the Pit.

"Hey," he says sitting down next to me.

"Long time no see," I say to him.

I steal some of his french fries while he's talking to Zeke. I've stolen about half his fries when he finally notices. "Hey!" he says. "Get your own." I laugh and try to steal another fry but he catches my wrist.

"Fine, you've caught me. Have your fries back," I say in mock he lets go of my wrist he sees the tattoo.

"What's that?" he asks.

"New tattoo, like it?" I say.

"Love it," he says. I lean in to kiss him. While we're kissing, I grab some of his fries. When we pull apart, I pop the fries into my mouth.

"That's cheating," Tobias says, whining like a little kid.

"No," I counter. "It's a creative game plan." And I take another fry.

**A/N: And that's chapter six! It only takes a minute and it means so much so, if you wouldn't mind, please leave a review. Thank you to everyone whose reading and special thanks to TranslationM. Your review made my day! I have so much planned for this story and can't wait to share it with you guys. That's all for now. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**~LuvLyfe**


	7. Chapter 7: The Cuts!

** A/N: This is the fourth chapter I've written and uploaded this weekend. I'm on a role! LOL Time for what we've all been waiting for: THE CUTS! Disclaimer! I think you guys have figured it out. I'm not Veronica Roth and I don't own Divergent.**

** Chapter Seven: The Cuts!**

** ~Maddie's POV~**

_The cuts_. That's the first thing I think when I wake up today. I look at the clock. It's already ten thirty, but a few people are still asleep. I grab a towel and an outfit for today, then go to take a quick shower.

I brush every tangle out of my hair, and take forever and a day apply make up. When I'm finally ready for the day, it's noon. I skipped breakfast and my stomach is growling like a rabid dog, so I head to the cafeteria for lunch.

When I get to the cafeteria, I see James, Kamryn, Daniel, and Summer already eating. I jump in line and grab a burger and a slice of Dauntless cake.

While we eat lunch, we don't talk or laugh like we usually do. We're quiet and there's a nervous energy running through the air. Even Summer isn't her usual hyper self.

After I finish eating, I take a walk. I don't know where I'm going, I just need to do something other than sit around and wait. Last night, Four had told us he and Tris would announce the cuts at two thirty. It's only one fifteen right now.

I end up in a plain, uninteresting hallway. There's a chair up against the wall. I sit in it and sigh. I look at the clock hanging on the boring, black wall. It's one twenty four. Still more than an hour until cuts are announced.

I sit in the chair for a while and enjoy the quiet. Quiet is hard to come by in Dauntless. I think about initiation. What was the first thing we did? Guns. Okay, I was pretty good with guns. Knives? I was the first initiate to hit the target. What about fighting? I won some fights, I lost some fights. I just don't know...

I look at the clock again. _One thirty seven_. Why does time seem to go so slow whenever you're waiting for something?

I'm starting to think nobody ever uses this hallway. I've been here for almost fifteen minutes. I'm about to get up and leave when someone enters the hallway.

When he sees me he stops and smiles. "Hey," he says in a friendly tone. "You're Maddie, right? First jumper?"

I nod my head. "Yeah," I say with a small smile. "You train Dauntless-borns right? Uriah?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "What are you doing sitting in an abandon hallway by yourself?" he asks.

I shrug. "I needed some time to think. Cuts are announced today at two thirty and I'm sort of freaking out." I laugh a nervous laugh, and Uriah smiles.

"Wanna come with me? I''m going to shoot a muffin off my girlfriend's head," he says casually.

I laugh again. "You do that everyday?" I say jokingly.

He laughs. "It's a tradition we started when we were in initiation. Every year I shoot a muffin off her head and if I miss, I have to bite into a paint ball. Oh, and don't worry it's not a real gun."

"Figured," I say. "Weird tradition but sure, I'll come."

I stand up and Uriah leads me to the training room. As he opens the door he yells "I brought a witness!"

Inside the training room are two girls. One girl is short and has wavy brown hair and a flirtatious smile. She's holding a muffin and a fake gun. The other girl has a shaved head and looks tough and mischievous but has striking, delicate features.

"Guys this is Maddie. She's one of the initiates Four and Tris are training. Maddie this is my girlfriend Marlene," he points towards the girl holding a muffin. "and Lynn, who is a big meanie." I laugh along with Uriah and Marlene. Lynn takes the gun from Marlene and shoots it at Uriah.

"OWIE!" he yells. Marlene and I continue to laugh. "These may be plastic pellets, but they still hurt," Uriah mumbles, rubbing his arm where the pellet hit him.

"Come on! Let's do this," Marlene shouts and she walks in front of a target. She takes a bite of the muffin and then puts it on her head.

Uriah grabs the gun and aims at the muffin. He pulls the trigger and the pellet soars and knocks the muffin off Marlene's head.

"Yay!" Marlene yells. She picks the muffin off the floor and starts eating it.

"Ew!" I say.

Lynn shrugs. "She eats it every year. She's weird like that." Marlene sticks her tongue out at Lynn. There are little pieces of chewed up muffin on it.

"Mar, your disgusting," Uriah says, shaking his head.

"Says the guy who licked a toilet," she counters

Lynn and I burst out laughing. "IT WAS A _DARE_!" Uriah screams. But we just keep on laughing.

We talk for awhile and when I look at the clock it's two twenty three. "I gotta go. Four and Tris are announcing the cuts at two thirty."

"Good luck!" Marlene cheers. And I head to the dorms to see the ranks for stage one.

When I get there, everyone else is already there, including Four and Tris. The clock reads two thirty. I'm right on time.

"Here are the rankings for stage one. After we show you the ranks, you have a week off from training unless you ranked ninth or tenth. If you are number nine or ten, you have the rest of the day to get your things together and then you'll leave to join the factionless. Any questions?" Four says. Nobody says anything. "Alright, here are the ranks," he says.

Tris turns the board to face us.

_ 1.) Dustin_

_ 2.) Daniel_

_ 3.) Maddie_

_ 4.) James_

_ 5.) Kamryn_

_ 6.) Josh_

_ 7.) Summer_

_ 8.) Quinn_

_ 9.) Cole_

_ 10.) Luke_

I'm third. THIRD! I don't believe it. I'm in the top three. Kam, James, Summer, and Daniel are all safe too. I close my eyes, let out a deep breath, and look again. My name is still there next to the number three. I feel so happy. So relieved.

But I feel bad that Luke is factionless. Cole? Not so much. He's just an idiot who follows Dustin around and pretends to be all that. But Luke was just a kid who made the wrong choice.

The last thought I have before I fall asleep that night is _third_.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter. I had fun writing the part about the muffin. If you're wondering, Maddie was in the hallway that Tris goes to after the ranks for stage two are announced. While she's there, Uriah finds her and** **invites her to come watch him shoot a muffin off Marlene's head. I love that scene in the book so I thought I would turn it into a tradition they do every year. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**  
** ~LuvLyfe**


	8. Chapter 8: Al

** A/N: Oh my gosh! Another update! Disclaimer: I've said it before, I'll say it again. I don't own Divergent.**

** Chapter Eight: Al**

** ~Tris's POV~**

_ 1.) Dustin_

_ 2.) Daniel_

_ 3.) Maddie_

_ 4.) James_

_ 5.) Kamryn_

_ 6.) Josh_

_ 7.) Summer_

_ 8.) Quinn_

_ 9.) Cole_

_ 10.) Luke_

I scan the crowd of initiates. Dustin has a smug look on his face. I hate that he came in first for stage one, but is fighting skills are really good. Daniel and Maddie look surprised that they got such a high rank. I don't know why though- they both performed outstandingly. James, Kamryn, Josh, and Quinn look relieved that they didn't get cut. Summer looks happy, but she's always happy so that's not saying much.

Cole looks shocked. I remember how sure of himself he was on the first day. I almost feel bad for him. Almost. I still can't shake the thought of how much Dustin and Cole remind me of Peter and Drew.

Luke has his head in his hands. He looks terrible. Like his whole life is falling apart. I feel so bad for him. He's just so weak that he never really had a chance of passing initiation. He did okay with weapons, but he ended up loosing every single fight. I wonder if his aptitude test had actually resulted in Dauntless, or he just transferred here because he wanted to.

Tobias tells Cole and Luke to have their stuff together by tomorrow morning, then we leave.

"I feel so bad for Luke," I tell Tobias as we walk back to our apartment. "He's an okay kid, he just didn't belong in Dauntless. With all the comments he kept making during stage one, I think he should've stayed in Erudite."

We reach our apartment and Tobias pulls out his keys to open the door. He holds it open for me and I step through. I take off my boots and collapse onto the couch. "Do you think his aptitude test actually resulted in Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

"I was just thinking about that," I say bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them. "I don't know. Maybe he's Divergent and he got Erudite and a tiny bit of Dauntless and he just decided to go for it," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe," Tobias says, sitting down next to me on the couch. I scoot next to him and lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

We just sit together and talk for a few hours. Then, around five my stomach growls loudly. Tobias laughs. "Hungry?" he says.

"Yeah but can we just eat here tonight? I don't feel like being around people," I say.

"Sure. I know what you mean. I'll go bring something up from the cafeteria."

"Thanks," I smile and get off of him so he can leave. "Love you," I say.

"Love you too," he replies. He gives me a gentle kiss on the lips then leaves to go grab us dinner.

While he's gone, I change out of my clothes and into some PJ shorts and Tobias's old sweatshirt that I wore during capture the flag. I take off my make up and pull my hair up into a messy bun.

When Tobias comes back, he has two regular-sized plates, each with a cheese burger and some fries, and two smaller plates, each with a slice of Dauntless cake. I grab two water bottles from the kitchen and a stack of napkins and we sit down on the couch to eat.

After dinner, we pop in a movie. I'm cuddled up in a blanket, using Tobias's shoulder as a pillow when there's a knock at our door. But it's not a simple, everyday, "Can I come in?" sort of knock. It's urgent. It's a sharp and fast and isn't stopping.

Tobias and I get up and answer the door. Uriah stands on the other side, looking alarmed. "Uriah? What's wrong?" I say, but I think I already know what happened. I just hope I'm wrong.

"An initiate just jumped."

I was right. Oh no. I slip on a pair of flip flops and Tobias pulls on his sneakers, and the three of us run to the Chasm. Tobias and I are in our pajamas but we don't care. We just keep running.

When we get to the Chasm, there's already a crowd of Dauntless there. Tobias and Uriah push themselves to the front, but I stay in the back. It's been two years, and even though everyone says it wasn't my fault, I still feel guilty for Al's death.

Last year, when someone jumped, I had pushed my way to the front of the crowd. When I was up front, and saw the limp blue lipped body, I couldn't take it. All I could think about was Al's body being pulled out of the Chasm.

I stay at the back of the crowd. I don't want to see Luke or Cole's limp and lifeless body. After a few minutes, Tobias comes to the back of the crowd. He holds his hand out for me to take. I slide my hand into his and we walk back to our apartment.

"Who was it?" I ask. My voice comes out tiny and weak. I hate it when my voice does that, but it always does when I think of Al.

"Luke," Tobias says. I let out a shuttering breath and Tobias runs his finger over my palm.

When we get back to the apartment, we clean up from dinner and go to bed.

_ I'm standing in the transfer's dorm. I don't see anyone. "Hello?" I call out. The only response is an echo of my own voice. _

_ I walk towards the door to leave, but right as I reach the door I hear a voice. "Tris," it says. The voice sounds croaky and broken, kind of like the owner of the voice has been crying. "Tris," it says again. I know that voice._

_ I turn around. I'm no longer in the transfer's dorm. I'm at the Chasm. Standing next to the railing is Al. "Al!" I shout his name. "Don't do it! I'm sorry! I should have forgiven you! I'm so sorry." I'm now on my knees, sobbing._

_ "Tris," he says again. I look up at him. "Tris."_

_ His voice sounds different now. Less broken. Deeper. More comforting. "Tris," Al says in the deep comforting voice. I know that voice, too. Tobias. "Tris!" _

I wake up sobbing. "Tris," Tobias says again. He holds me until I calm down. "Tris what's wrong?" he says. "Bad dream?"

"Al," I say shakily.

"Tris. It wasn't your fault. You didn't push him over the railing. He chose to jump."

"But if I had just forgiven him-" I start to say, but Tobias cuts me off.

"If you had forgiven him he would have jumped anyways. It wasn't you, it was initiation."

I don't say anything else and neither does Tobias. He just held me close, stroking my hair. Eventually, Tobias's breaths deepen and I know he is asleep. I reposition myself so I'm facing him. "I love you so much, Tobias," I whisper, even though I know he's asleep and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

** A/N: And that's chapter eight. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! **  
** ~LuvLyfe**


	9. Chapter 9: Tris's Day Off

**A/N: This is just a boring filler chapter. The end is pretty fluffy. (FourTris) It's not very good but please don't hate me! I have some ideas for later chapters that I think will make up for this short crappy chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent and unless I somehow magically turn into Veronica Roth, I never will.**

**Chapter Nine: Tris's Day Off**

**~Tris's POV~**

Since I don't have to train the initiates this week and Tori gave me today off, Christina uses my break to her advantage. After lunch, she takes me shopping.

I don't hate shopping- it's not my favorite thing to do, but I don't _hate_ it. It's just that there's no such thing as a "quick shopping trip" with Christina. When Christina makes me go shopping with her, we're shopping for _hours_ and she makes me try half the store on.

The first shop we go to has all kinds of clothes, everything from t-shirts to party dresses. As soon as we enter, Christina shrieks and grabs a dress off a rack. "Tris! You have to try this on!" she shrieks. I sigh and take the dress from her.

I don't do any shopping in this store. I just walk around following Christina and take anything she gives me to try on. Once we've been through the whole shop, I have about twenty pieces of clothing to try on and Christina has about thirty.

I take the ginormous stack Christina has made for me and head into a dressing room. I lay the stack down on a bench in the dressing room and lock the door. I take off my tank top and try on the first top she chose for me. This is going to take a while.

When I finish going through the mountain of clothes, I end up with a new pair of jeans and two tops. I put my clothes back on and leave the dressing room.

When Christina comes out of her dressing room, she's holding eleven clothing articles. "That's all your getting?" she asks, looking at the three items I'm holding in my hand. I laugh and shake my head.

We walk up to the register. I let Christina pay first since she has more than me. As I'm waiting, I hear someone shout "Hi, Tris!" I turn around and see Summer and Maddie walking towards me.

"Hi," I say when they reach me. I smile- I like these girls. "Where's Kamryn?" I ask. Summer, Maddie, and Kamryn are always together.

The two girls giggle. "Oh," says Summer. "She's with her new _boyfriend_."

I raise an eyebrow. "Who?" I ask. I really am curious. I can't think of any initiates that Kamryn would date; I can tell James likes Maddie, Daniel and Summer are dating, Dustin is a jerk, and as far as I know she doesn't know any of the Dauntless-borns.

"He's not an initiate," Maddie says, reading my mind. "His name is Aidan. He's seventeen. Do you know him? Sandy blonde hair, about this tall," she says holding her hand a few inches over her head.

"I do, actually," I say. "He was an Erudite transfer. I trained him last year. He was pretty talented, got fourth in the over-all rankings. He works in the control room with Four now."

"Tris, are you going to pay or what?" Christina says.

"Oh! Right," I say. "Enjoy your break. See you on Monday," I say to Maddie and Summer.

"Bye, Tris!" Summer says and she and Maddie leave to walk around the store and shop.

After the lady deducts my points for the clothes, Christina drags me to another store. "Do we have to?" I whine.

"Yes. I need new make up," she says.

"Why do I have to go?" I say. I know I'm whining like a four year old, but I really don't want to watch Christina browse around, looking at all the different creams and powders that I will never understand.

"Because your my friend," she says simply.

Three hours later, Christina is finally done shopping. As soon as I get back to my apartment, I drop my bags and collapse onto the couch face first. "Did you have fun?" I hear Tobias say in a mocking voice.

"Shut up," I say, my voice muffled by the cushion my face is still buried in. He laughs and sits down next to me. I sit up- I'm getting quite uncomfortable with my face in the pillow.

"She dragged me to pretty much every store in the Pit!" I complain. "I- what?" I notice Tobias laughing at me.

"Nothing," he says and he leans in to kiss me.

I wrap my hands tightly around his neck and he places his hands on my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

I move one of my hands from his neck to his back where I blindly trace the Dauntless symbol, then the Abnegation symbol. Tobias pulls back and gently kisses each of the ravens on my collar bone, then up my neck, jaw and back to my lips.

After who knows how long, we finally pull apart. "I love you, Tris," Tobias whispers.

"I love you too, Tobias," I said quietly. And then we were kissing again.

**A/N: So that's my boring, crappy, fluffy filler chapter. I just want to thank all my lovely readers and reviewers! Thank you all so much for your support! You guys always put a smile on my face and encourage me to keep writing! **

**~LuvLyfe**


	10. Chapter 10: Fears

**A/N: Chapter ten! You know what that means: Time for a long, eventful chapter! Yay! So for my long, eventful chapter, I will be writing about each transfer going through their first fear simulation. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer! I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter Ten: Fears**

**~Tris's POV~**

I'm waiting for Tobias to come back with Kamryn. She's going to be the first one to go through the simulation and face one of her fears.

Even though in the previous years we've kept transfers and Dauntless-borns together for stage two, we are doing it a little differently this year. Uriah and Lauren are monitoring the Dauntless-borns' simulations and Tobias and I are monitoring the transfers.

Tobias comes back into the room with a nervous looking Kamryn. "Have a seat," he tells her. She nods and sits in the reclining metal chair.

Tobias injects her with the serum and says his little speech. "This serum will go into effect in sixty seconds. This serum simulates the amygdala, which is the part of your brain involved in processing negative emotions, such as fear, and then induces them into a hallucination. The serum has a transmitter that and Tris and I will be able to see the hallucination on the computer. You stay in the simulation until you can calm down by lowering your heart beat and controlling your breathing. Good luck."

Kamryn nods and then the simulation overtakes her.

** ~Kamryn's POV~**

I'm standing in a metal box with no top. All of the sudden I her a plop. I look behind me and see a huge slug. It's about the size of a small dog. I start to freak a little. I back up into the back wall of the box, trying to get away from the slug but it inches towards me.

Plop. Another one falls from above me. Then another one. And another one. A fifth slug falls and lands on top of my head. I let out a scream and try to push it off of me.

Soon there are enough slugs that they reach up to my hips. I close my eyes and breath, trying not to think about the slimy, sluggish creatures surrounding me. I take deep breaths over and over again. When I open my eyes again, I'm in the simulation room.

"You can go," Tris tells me. "Use the back door."

I nod and leave quickly to go find Aidan. As the door swings shut behind me, I faintly hear Four calling Daniel into the room.

** ~Daniel's POV~**

Four explains what the serum does and how the simulation will work. I listen intently. When he finishes explaining, the room starts to melt away. I close my eyes.

When I open them again, I wish I hadn't. I'm standing on a piece of cement. It's only about three feet long and two feet wide. On all sides, I'm surrounded by red, glowing lava.

My eyes get wide with fear. Lava is everywhere; as far as I can see. Nothing else. Just lava. I feel the heat it's projecting hit my face. There's no way out! _Okay, okay, just calm down, Daniel_, I tell myself. I try to take a deep breath, but I inhale a bunch of smoke and start coughing.

Instead I close my eyes and try to think about happy things. I think about the first time I kissed Summer, the day my little sister was brought home from the hospital, acing tests then being praised by my parents. Pleasant thoughts.

I jerk up off the seat, breathing hard. Tris nods at Four "Go get Summer," she tells him, then she turns towards me. "You can leave now. Use the back door. I nod and take a deep breath, relieved that I don't breathe in thick smoke from the lava.

**~Summer's POV~**

When the room starts to get hazy, I know the simulation is taking over. I close my eyes and when I open them I'm in a familiar place.

I'm in the Amity orchards. I see the apple trees I would climb when I was younger and the fields my parents would work in every day. But I don't see any people. Weird. I just keep walking.

I still don't see anyone, but I hear someone. "Summer!" calls a deep, raspy voice. I stop, frozen in my tracks. "Summer!" it shouts again.

"He- hello?" I call.

"SUMMER!" it yells, more demanding and loud than the last two times. Yelling that loud seemed to have caused it to choke or something. The voice starts coughing and gasping for breath. God, this is creepy.

"SUMMER!" it calls, it's voice now clear and loud. I take a deep breath in then out, in then out.

"SUMMER!" is the last thing I hear before I shoot up out of the cold reclining metal chair. I'm sweating and my breaths are short and shallow.

"Wh- what was that?" I ask. My voice is shaky.

"Fear of the unknown," Tris tells me matter-of-fact-ly. "You can leave through the back door."

I don't move. I stay there, breathing hard. I finally leave when Four comes into the room with Josh. I run straight to the dorms, where Daniel is. He holds me as I cry and whispers nonsense into my ear to calm me down.

When I finish crying, we go on a walk together to clear our heads.

**~Josh's POV~**

Where am I? I don't recognize this place. The room is small and plain. It has a white tile floor and navy blue walls.

I turn around and come face to face with a gun. I back away "Don't shoot!" I yell, putting my hands in the air.

The man holding the gun scoffs and says, "I don't want to shoot _you_," he says. I turn around and see my mom, dad, sister, and brother.

"No," I whisper. I close my eyes and shake my head. "No." I open them, but I still see the man with his gun pointed at my family. He shoots. "NO!" I scream as loud as I can.

I see my family, slumped in a pool of their own blood. I let out a scream. I turn towards the man but he's gone. I feel hot tears running down my face.

How is it possible that one bullet killed all of my family? Then it hits me. It's not possible. This is a simulation. My family is safe in Erudite.

The scene starts to melt away and I am back in the simulation room. I feel tears on my face and quickly wipe them away. "It wasn't real," Tris says comfortingly. I nod and stand up. "You can leave through the back door." she tells me. "Four, go get Dustin."

I leave quickly and head some where- any where I can be alone. After walking pretty much all over the Dauntless compound, I find an empty room. I go in and lock the door. I just need some time to myself right now. Some time to think.

**~Dustin's POV~**

Four calls me into the room. Once I've been injected with the serum, he tells me how it woks and everything. I don't really care. We're facing one of our fears. That's all I need to know.

Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of a mirror. I see myself: tall, muscular, handsome. I smile. Mirror-me smiles back.

In the mirror, I see a little girl walk up behind me. She looks about four or five. Her bright blonde hair is tied into two pigtails with red bows. She's wearing a yellow sundress. She must be an Amity. I've never seen her before.

I turn around, but she's not there. I turn back to the mirror and she is there, clear as day. That's odd.

Then mirror-me starts walking towards her. She smiles at him and waves. He grabs one of her pigtails and pulls so hard she's lifted into the air. She screams and starts to cry.

Mirror-me just laughs. Why is he being so cruel to a little girl? He lets go of her pigtail. I let out the breath I was holding. She stops crying, but sniffles. Mirror-me grins an evil grin and punches her in the face.

I gasp. Is that really what I'm like? I walk backwards and when I slam into the wall, I slide down it so I'm sitting. Mirror-me is still beating up the the little girl. I can't take this anymore. I put my face in my hands and start to cry.

After a while, I slow my heartbeat and steady my breaths. I look up from my hands and find myself in the simulation room. "You can go," Tris tells me. "Use the back door."

Four goes and gets Quinn and I leave the room as fast as I can. I run to the bathroom, go into one of the stalls, lock the door and sit down on the toilet to think about my life. I know a toilet isn't the best place to think, but it's hard to find a private place in Dauntless if you don't have your own apartment.

_ I chose Dauntless because I wanted power and I liked fighting, but I would never beat up a little girl just for the fun of it_. I stay in the bathroom for quite a while trying to convince myself that's true.

** ~Quinn's POV~**

I look around and see I'm in the dorm. All of the other transfers are dressed in all black and have tattoos and piercings, but I am in an Amity red t-shirt, Abnegation grey sweater, and Erudite blue jeans.

They're all laughing at me. Why am I dressed like this? Only the factionless dress like this. I open a drawer from my bedside table to get some black clothes, but I find it empty.

"You won't find your belongings in there," says a cold voice. I turn around and see Eric, one of the Dauntless leaders, standing in the doorway. Tris and Four are standing next to him.

"Why? What's going on?" I say. I'm starting to panic.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. You are now factionless," Tris tells me. Her face plain, her voice emotionless.

"What?! Why?" I ask desperately.

"You did not pass initiation," Four tells me. He too is completely emotionless.

"I thought I did good in the physical stage," I mumble.

"You did, but your rank degraded drastically after the second stage," Eric tells me.

I start to cry, but then I realize something: we haven't finished the second stage of initiation.

I open my eyes and I'm back in the simulation room. As soon as Tris tells me I can leave through the back door, I walk as fast as I can to the training room. I will not become factionless.

**~James's POV~**

Tris injects me with a serum and Four starts to explain what it does and how it works. One minute later, I enter the simulation.

I'm standing on the bottom of a snowy mountain. I don't see anyone else. I try to move my feet so I can walk around, but they're stuck. I don't get it. They aren't buried in snow or anything like that. They just won't move.

I try to move my arms, turn my neck, and bend my knees. I can do all of that, my feet just won't work.

I'm getting bored just standing here. I'm about to call out for someone to come help me move my feet, when I see a boy about my age running. "Hey!" I call. I raise my hands in the air, trying to get him to come over to me.

He runs towards me and I'm, again, about to ask for help, when he yells "Dude! Run!" And he takes off running again.

I turn behind me and see an avalanche of snow hurtling towards the bottom of the mountain...

...And I'm standing on the bottom of the mountain.

I desperately try to move my feet and run but they won't budge. _This isn't real_ I think to myself. I take in a deep breath, then let it out.

Right as the avalanche is about to hit me I wake up. I'm no longer on the mountain. I'm in the simulation room for Dauntless training. "You can go through the back door," Tris says.

"Thanks," I mumble and I slide out of the chair. Thank God my feet are working again.

I head to the dorms. When I get there, I'm surprised that I'm the only one who's there. I wonder where everyone else is.

**~Maddie's POV~**

I'm the only one left. One by one my fellow initiates went into that room to face one of their fears. And now I'm the only one left.

"Maddie," Four says. I stand up and walk into the room.

"Have a seat," Tris says. She sounds tired. I wonder what it's like to watch a bunch of teenagers face their fears. It probably gets boring after a while.

I sit in the chair that is so similar to the one I sat in for my aptitude test. Tris comes up to me, holding a needle. She moves my hair and injects me with the serum. I wince slightly at the sore pain in my neck.

"This serum will go into effect in one minute," Four tells me. He quickly explains what it does and how it does. I try to pay attention, but towards the end everything starts to get hazy. The serum must be starting to take effect.

_ Buzzzzzz_. No. _Buzzzzz_. Please no.

I turn around and see a swarm of bees. Not just bees but huge ones. They're as big as the palm of my hand. I start to panic.

_Buzzzzz_. I hate this.

The swarm starts towards me and I run. I run and run and run. The muscles in my legs ache and I'm starting to get a cramp in my side. I stop running when I don't hear the buzz of the bees anymore.

I hold myself up against a wall and slow my breathing back to normal. And there it is again. _Buzzzz_.

The bees are heading towards me. I'm at a dead end so I can't run any farther. I shrink back into the wall and hold my hands in front of my face.

I cringe as I feel the stingers of the bees sink into my skin. _Calm your breathing and you'll get out of this_, I think.

I inhale and exhale over and over again until I don't hear the buzzing of the bees. I open my eyes and see that I'm in the simulation room and there are no bees here.

"You can go now," Tris tells me. "Use the back door."

I nod- I don't trust my voice right now- and make my way back to the dorm.

** A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think. But please be nice. LOL. Love you guys! Thanks for all your support!**

**~LuvLyfe**


	11. Chapter 11: A Kiss

** A/N: I just want to say how amazing it feels to know that people are actually reading this and enjoying it. Thank you to each and every one of you for your support! Enjoy chapter eleven!**

**Chapter Eleven: A Kiss**

** ~Maddie's POV~**

I expect everyone to be in the dorms when I get back, but the only person there is James.

"Hey," I say. My voice is a little shaky.

He looks up from the book he's reading. "Hey," he says and he smiles at me.

"Where is everybody?" I ask.

"I don't know. They weren't here when I got back either," he says. He shrugs and goes back to his book.

I sigh and sit down on my bed. James puts down his book and walks to my bed. He sits down next to me. He looks concerned. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I say, sitting up to face him.

"No you're not," he says. "Maddie, I used to be a Candor- I can tell when you're lying." He gives me a little smile.

"I don't know. The simulation just freaked me out, I guess," I say. I feel a tear run down my cheek.

"It's okay," James says. He uses his thumb to wipe away the tear and pulls me into a hug.

I think the butterflies I feel in my stomach have just confirmed that I am not over the crush I've had on James for years.

After a while, James lets go of me. "Sorry," I mumble, wiping away a few tears that have managed to escape my eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he says giving me another reassuring smile. I smile back at him.

Oh my God. He's leaning towards me. Is he-? He is. He kisses me.

The kiss is gentle, sweet. Our lips are barely touching, but I feel like fireworks are going off in my head. When we pull apart James blushes. "Sorry," he says.

I smile. "There's nothing to be sorry about," I say. We kiss again. Firmer this time. More sure of ourselves.

Perfect. Perfect is the only word I can use to describe this moment.

When we pull apart, we both laugh an awkward little laugh.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," James says.

I giggle a little and blush. "Same," I say. We both start laughing.

"So..." James says.

"So..." I repeat.

"Are we, like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" James asks, blushing furiously.

"I guess," I say awkwardly.

"Good," he says, letting out a breath. I laugh at him.

"You're such a dweeb," I say, still laughing.

"Yes I am," he says proudly. I kiss him on the cheek.

We stay in the dorm, talking, laughing, and kissing occasionally. Nobody came back to the dorm. I wonder where everyone is.

When it's time for dinner, James and I walk in holding hands. We grab some food and and find our friends sitting at our usual table. We walk over to the table, still holding hands.

"About time you two got together," Kamryn says when we sit down. We both blush. I seem to be doing a lot of blushing today.

After dinner, we head back to the dorm. Everyone talks for a little bit except Dustin. After dinner, he went straight to bed.

Soon, we're all doing more yawning than talking and we decide to go to bed early. It's only nine. I guess those simulations really wore us out.

**AND THEN THERE WAS A PAGE BREAK**

Today is the last day of stage two. So far, the only fears I've faced are bees and heights.

I wake up before everyone else. I get up, shower, get dressed, then head to the cafeteria for breakfast.

All the other initiates are still asleep, so I sit at a table alone. It's about seven o'clock, so most people are either at work or getting ready. The cafeteria is pretty empty.

"Long time, no see." says a familiar voice.

I look up and see Uriah and Marlene, each holding a chocolate muffin and a mug of coffee. They sit down across from me.

"Hi," I say, smiling.

"So how's initiation going?" Marlene asks.

"Pretty good," I say. "I ranked third in stage one and I think I'm doing okay with the simulations."

"That's great!" she says.

The three of us talk about initiation. After a few minutes James comes in.

"Hey," he says, sitting down next to me.

"Who's this?" ask Marlene, moving her eyebrows up and down.

I laugh. "Mar, this is my boyfriend, James." My heart dflutters as I say that. I love that we're finally more than friends. "James, you know Uriah, and this is his girlfriend Marlene." Marlene waves.

Soon, the table is filled with my friends as well as Uriah and Marlene's friends. There are a lot of us: Uriah, Marlene, me, James, Tris, Four, Uriah's brother Zeke, his fiancé Shauna, Shauna's sister Lynn, Tris's friend Christina, her boyfriend Will, a Dauntless-born trainer Lauren, her boyfriend Chase, Daniel, Summer, Kam, and Aidan. In total there are SEVENTEEN of us!

At seven-fifty-ish, Uriah, Lauren, Four, Tris, and all of us initiates head off to the simulation room for training.

The happiness from breakfast is replaced by anxiousness and nervousness that I've felt so often this past week. I sit in the plain, boring room waiting for my turn. I watch Josh, Dustin, then Kam go into the simulation room.

"Maddie," Four says. James gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and I stand up and walk into the room.

I sit in the metal chair and Tris injects me with the serum. It doesn't hurt as much as it did when we started stage two, but I still wince.

Sixty seconds later, the simulation overtakes me.

I immediately her the buzzing of the bees. I don't panic as much as I did the first time. I don't run either. I just sit down and curl up in a ball to protect my face from the bees.

I take deep breaths._ In, out_, I think to myself.

I feel the harsh sting of the bees and my heart starts to go a little faster. _In, out, in, out_ I frantically think. But my breathing is fast and my heart feels like it'll break out of my chest any minute now.

I can't take it any more. I stand up. And start seating at the bees. I feel their stingers sink into the flesh of my hands and I let out a scream.

I start running.

Eventually I reach the dead end I've come to so often. I take advantage of the bees' absence and calm my breathing. They come back, but I'm ready for it.

I focus on my breathing. _Inhale, exhale_. The bees sting is no more than a little poke now.

Then it's over. I'm in the simulation room.

"You can go," Tris says.

That felt quick. I think I'm getting better at this.

After dinner, I walk back to the dorms with the other initiates. When we get there, I see Four and Tris. Four is holding the same chalkboard that announced our stage one rankings not too long ago.

"I thought there were no cuts in stage two," Summer says nervously.

"There aren't," Tris says. I let out a breath. I hear the other seven initiates breath a sigh of relief as well. "It's kind of like a progress report," she says.

We all crowd around our instructors. "In addition to your ranking, the board will also tell you the average time it takes you to get out of a simulation," Four says. I nod my head impatiently. I just don't want to see my name at the bottom of the list.

"These ranks are strictly for stage two. Stage one had no influence on these scores. However, your final ranking will be a combination of your rank for all three stages," Four continues. Then he hangs the board on the wall.

The ranks are completely different from stage one.

_1.) Josh 8:57_

_2.) James 9:23_

_3.) Daniel 10:02_

_4.) Maddie 11:33_

_5.) Kamryn 11:41_

_6.) Summer 12:44_

_7.) Dustin 13:43_

_8.) Quinn 15:56_

Fourth. Thank God. I scan the rest of the list. James is second. I turn around to face him. He's smiling from ear to ear. He looks so cute, I can't help but kiss him. I don't care that there are five other initiates and two instructors.

He places his hands on my waist. Both my hands are on his chest. I cant help but think about the countless times I've embarrassed myself in front of him: Accidentally smashing a cupcake in his face in sixth grade. Him pointing out my shirt was on backwards in third grade. Falling flat on my face during class in ninth grade. I smile into the kiss.

I don't know how long we're kissing, but when we pull apart, Tris and my friends are smiling. The other initiates look a little awkward. Four looks completely unphased. I laugh a little.

"You have one week off and then we start stage three," Tris tells us. Then she and Tris walk out together.

Stage one- third.

Stage two- fourth.

Unless I do absolutely horrible in stage three, I think I'll be able to become a Dauntless member. I'm not as worried as I was a couple weeks ago.

** A/N: Okay so after the page break it was pretty sucky. Sorry about that. Two words: Writers block. UGH! Anyways, hoped you guys liked it. Review? Thanks again for all your support!**


	12. Chapter 12: Date Night and Tattoos

**A/N: Here's chapter twelve! I'm so sorry it's late, but no more final exams so I will (hopefully) be able to update more often! This chapter is for those of you who have been requesting more FourTris romance. By the way, this is just a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent and, well, I'm not her. In simpler terms: I don't own Divergent.**

** Chapter 12: Date Night and Tattoos**

**~Tris's POV~**

This week, I don't have to train the initiates because they're on a break before we start stage three. I do, however, have to work my shift at the tattoo parlor. I had just finished giving a woman a tattoo of a butterfly, when Tobias walks in.

"Hey," he says when he sees me.

"Hey," I say, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You busy tonight?" he asks.

I shrug. "Nope," I say, popping the p.

"Good. Meet me at the train tracks after your shift ends. K? I want to take you somewhere"

I smile and agree to meet him, and then go back to work.

Tori has been in the back room since lunch ended doing a rather complicated tattoo and Bud is out sick today. I look around the shop and don't see anyone, so I pick up my book and start reading.

I read for ten or so minutes until I hear the door open. I look up and see Maddie, James, Kamryn, Aidan, Summer, and Daniel.

"Hi, Tris!" Summer says.

I bend down the corner of the page I'm on, then slip the book back into one of the desk drawers. "Hey," I say. "You guys want a tattoo?"

First I tattoo an infinity sign with the word "love" connected to one of the loops on Maddie's left wrist. As I bring her to the front to deduct points, I see Kamryn heading in the back with Tori.

Next I do Summer's tattoo. It's a small flower on her ankle. After I'm done with Summer, I tattoo Dauntless flames onto James's back.

The last tattoo I do is Aidan's (Tori did Kamryn and Daniel). He asks me to tattoo the Dauntless symbol on his right arm. I still remember tattooing the random, swirling pattern on his back last year during his initiation.

Once the six of them leave, I realize my shift had ended fifteen minutes ago.

"Shoot!" I say. I was supposed to meet Tobias right after my shift ended. I hope we don't miss the train to where ever it is we are going.

"Tori! I gotta go!" I yell as I grab my bag.

"See ya tomorrow!" she shouts from the back room. Once I get out of the tattoo parlor, I sprint to my apartment where I drop off my purse after taking my phone and keys out.

I run as fast as I possibly can to the train tracks. When I get there, the train is there too. I don't pause for a second. I keep running and pull myself onto the train. Tobias is right behind me.

When we're safely on the train, I lean into the wall, breathing heavily. "S-sorry," I say, still panting. "We were," I pause again to catch my breath. "busy," I finish.

"It's okay," Tobias says giving me a reassuring smile, and he hands me a water bottle. I gratefully take a gulp. Once I'm breathing normally again, Tobias and I sit down.

"So," I say. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could have a little picnic by the Ferris wheel," Tobias says. I notice, for the first time, the picnic basket sitting next to us.

"Sounds perfect," I say, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until it's time to jump. I walk to the edge of the car door and launch myself off the train and onto the ground. I take a few steps to make sure I don't loose my balance, then slide my hand into Tobias's and walk with him towards the Ferris wheel.

It isn't dark yet, so we make our way there easily. Once we're near the Ferris wheel, Tobias spreads out a blanket. I plop down on it and we start unpacking the picnic basket.

"So you guys were busy today?" Tobias asks, referring to my earlier excuse for being late.

"Yeah. Remember the initiate, Aidan, from last year?" I ask. When Tobias nods I continue. "Well him, Kamryn, James, Maddie, Summer, and Daniel all came in together to get tattoos. Bud was out sick, so it was just me and Tori."

We talk about the initiates for a while. I still worry about Quinn. Her simulation times aren't that good compared to the other initiates. If she doesn't do better in stage three, she'll most likely end up factionless. I have no idea what to expect, though. This year's initiates' ranks have been all over the place.

By the time we finish eating, it's dark, but I don't feel like leaving. Tobias and I lay down on the blanket and talk a while longer. It's times like this, when Tobias is completely relaxed, that I enjoy the most.

"Tris?" Tobias says.

"Yeah?" I say, turning to face him.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you, too," I say. I kiss him softly on the lips. It's so peaceful and quiet around us- nothing like the Dauntless compound. Our kiss is like that too. Gentle, sweet, soft.

All too soon, it's time to head back to the compound. We put everything back in the picnic basket, and head to the tracks. We're just in time. Right as we get there, I hear the screeching and clanking of the train and I can see the headlights getting nearer.

We run and jump up onto the train.

**A/N: Again, I just want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing this story. It truly means a lot. Thanks so much! **

**~ LuvLyfe**


	13. Chapter 13: Candor or Dauntless 2

**A/N: Second update today! Yay!**

**Chapter Twelve: Candor or Dauntless 2**

**~Uriah's POV (A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that...)~**

Today is the last day before stage three starts. As I grab two pieces of Dauntless cake (both for me) I decide I want to throw another Candor or Dauntless party.

I walk over to my usual table. "Hey! Guys!" I call. They all look at me expectantly. "Who wants to come to my apartment for a Candor or Dauntless party tonight?" I ask in an Italian accent. I love accents. They sound so funny. I giggle to myself.

Almost everyone agrees. I smile and tell them to be there at five.

I'm halfway through with my second piece of cake, when I have a really good idea. I jump up, scaring Marlene. She let's out a little scream. "Sorry, Mar-Mar," I say. I kiss the top of her head, then run towards the table some of the transfer initiates sit at.

"Hey!" I yell when I get there. They all look at me with scared expressions. Oh yeah, I'm a trainer. They probably think I'm going to kick them out of Dauntless or something.

"Maddie!" I yell. She looks at me respectfully. I smile. I feel all important and superior right now. I stand up straighter and put on a tough face. I decide to play the part of an evil instructor.

"Come with me," I say in my best impression of the way Four talked to me when I was an initiate. She nods and follows.

We get outside the cafeteria. I turn to look at her and she looks scared. "I need you to do something," I say in a voice that, I think, would even make Four pee his pants if he didn't know me personally. Once people get to know me, they never really take me seriously. I think it's because I like accents and funny mustaches and unicorns and pop tarts and other awesome stuff people don't get.

"Tonight at five, come to apartment four seventy three."

"Why?" she asks. I can't do it any more; I drop the act and start laughing. Maddie looks really confused.

"My friends and I are playing a game of Candor or Dauntless and I want you to come too. Bring some of your friends if you want."

She smiles. "Sure! Thanks, Uriah."

"That's Mister Awesome Pants to you," I say in my scary voice.

She gives me a weird look, then walks away. As she's walking I hear her yell "See ya Awesome Pants."

I start laughing. I should have told Four my name was Mister Awesome Pants when I jumped into the net a few years ago.

I walk back to the table, still laughing. When my friends ask me why I'm laughing, I tell them my "Mister Awesome Pants" idea. They laugh, but don't seem to find it as funny as I do. Marlene always says no one will ever understand the inner workings of my brain.

** ~PAGE BREAK~**

At five, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Four, Tris, Chris, Will, Maddie, James, Mar Mar, and I are in my apartment about to play Candor or Dauntless. None of Maddie's other friends could slash wanted to come, Lauren and Chase both had to work, and I didn't invite any Dauntless-borns because I didn't want to ruin my reputation as a scary trainer by doing stupid dares in front of them.

I quickly explain how to play, then use the "my place, I start" rule to my advantage. I know since Mar and I live together, she could start instead, but right now I feel more like going first than being a nice boyfriend. Sorry, Mar Mar!

"Maddie- Candor or Dauntless?" I ask in a British accent. I love me my classic British accent.

"Um," she hesitates, obviously not knowing what to expect. "Dauntless."

I smile. I have a bunch of really good dares in mind. "I dare you to kiss everyone in this room," I pause and smile evilly. "on the lips."

Maddie makes a disgusted face. "Fine, I'll do it. I'm not a pansycake."

I gasp. "SHE SAID PANSYCAKE! SHE SAID PANSYCAKE!" I yell in excitement. "I TOLD YOU IT WOULD CATCH ON!" I yell, now jumping up and down. "TOLD YOU! TOLD YOU! TOLD YOU!" I exclaim, pointing in Zeke, then Four, then Lynn's face.

After I calm down a bit, I tell Maddie she still has to do her dare. She sighs then stands up. She goes around the circle, starting with the person on her right: Me. She's a good kisser but Mar Mar is better.

Next is Marlene, who she kisses for less than two seconds. Then Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke who also get fast kisses. When she gets to Four and Tris, she blushes furiously. Oh yeah, they're her trainers. She kisses them both very quickly.

After giving Chris and Will quick kisses, she gets to James. He gets a longer kiss. After about thirty seconds, I pick a pillow up off of the couch and throw it at them, yelling "Get a room!"

They break apart and Maddie sits back down in her spot. "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" Maddie asks.

"Dauntless," Lynn scoffs.

"I dare you to lick a toilet."

Lynn glares at her, but does it any way. I decide not to tell her that Mar and I haven't washed that thing for like a month.

"Candor or Dauntless, Four?" Lynn says after rinsing her mouth out with water.

"Dauntless," he says.

"I dare you to be my slave until your next turn," Lynn says with a devious smile. Sometimes Lynn scares me.

"Fine," Four says.

"Good! Now give me a foot massage," Lynn says lifting her foot in the air. Four walks over to her and starts rubbing her foot, glaring at her the whole time.

"Uri," Four says.

Yay! It's my turn. Well, I ain't no pansycake so "Dare!" I shout.

"I dare you to let Chris do your make-up. You have to keep it on until the game is over."

I groan while Chris squeals. I can't give them an excuse to call me a pansycake, so I'll do it. I stand up. "Let's do this, Chris," I say.

We go into the bathroom where Mar Mar keeps all of her make-up. First, Christina smears some skin colored goop all over my face. Then, she adds some different powders to my face and eyes. She searches in the drawer for a while, then pulls out some tube things.

She puts more goop, goo and crap on my face then announces that she's done. I look in the mirror. I have on black, smokey eyeshadow, bright red lip gloss, and even fake eye lashes.

We walk into the room and everyone begins to laugh. I hear a few people shout "Looking good, Uri!"

Once everyone is done laughing their heads off, I look for my next victim. "Tris!" I shout.

"Dauntless," Tris says deviously.

Tris really scares me sometimes. I just realized I'm friends with a lot of scary people. Am I scary? Tris told me she thinks I scared her parents on Visiting Day. That gives me an idea!

"I dare you to tell everyone your real name!" I shout.

She shrugs. "Beatrice," she says nonchalantly.

I burst into laughter. No one else does. They just stare at me like I'm insane. Once I regain self control, I look at everyone. I laugh again when I notice Lynn still hasn't let Four stop rubbing her foot.

"Uri? What's so funny about the name Beatrice? What did you think Tris was short for?" Marlene asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I thought Tris was her full name," I say.

"What Abnegation would name their daughter Tris?" Tris says. She laughs a little but stops when she realizes she just told two initiates she's training that she used to be a Stiff. She turns to face them. I do too. This feels like a dramatic scene in a movie. I can feel the dramaticness in the air.

"You're from Abnegation?" James asks, dumbfounded.

"Don't tell anyone, okay," Tris says. They nod and we continue the game.

Tris scans the room for someone to call on. I see Four mouth to her 'Please'. Oh yeah, he has to be Lynn's slave until his next turn.

Tris blows him a kiss and mouths the words 'love you'. Then she shouts "Chris! C or D." Four gives her a look.

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Marlene and I yell.

"What's one of your fears?" Tris asks.

Christina glares at her and takes off her jacket. "James," she says.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to..." she pauses. I don't think she has an idea. "walk around the Pit asking random people if they believe in aliens."

He gets up and Christina and Maddie follow as witnesses.

I really want something sweet right now. I get up and walk into the kitchen. I find a bottle of whipped cream and squirt some in my mouth. I walk back into the living room with the whipped cream, giving myself another squirt as I sit down.

Marlene taps me on the shoulder. I turn towards her and she has her mouth open, head tilted back. I squirt a glob of whipped cream in her mouth just as James, Chris, and Maddie walk back in, laughing really hard.

"What happened?" I ask. Then I hear Marlene making sounds. I look at her and realize I'm still holding down the nozzle of the can. Her mouth is over flowing with whipped cream.

"Oh! Oopsies!" I yell, taking the whipped cream away. Mar attempts to eat the whipped cream, but ends up just making a mess. She punches me hard in the arm. "OWIE!" I yell.

Around nine, everyone leaves after Lynn used the same "I dare you to take of your underwear" trick as last time. Except this time she used it on Zeke instead of me. I'm thankful for that.

Mar and I clean up and get ready for bed. We brush our teeth, I wash off Christina's makeover, then we get into our jammies. Mar puts on a black tank top and black pajama shorts. I pull on a plain black t-shirt and some unicorn PJ bottoms. Unicorns are so amazing.

I crawl into bed, give Marlene a kiss, and turn out the light. Mar snuggles up next to me and I put my arm around her.

"Good night," she says. "I love you, Uri."

I kiss her on her forehead. "Night Mar Mar. Love you too."

** A/N: That was fun, writing in Uriah's POV I mean. :) Review?**


	14. Chapter 14: Fear Landscapes

** A/N: PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT AN AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

** Chapter Fourteen: Fear Landscapes**

** ~Tris's POV~**

I wake up to the annoying beep of my alarm clock. I switch it off and start to get out of bed. "Fear landscapes today," Tobias says, sitting up. I nod my head in response.

"Thank God we don't have any Divergents this year," I say.

Tobias heads into the bathroom to take a quick shower. While he's in there, I tidy up the apartment for lack of anything better to do.

A couple minutes later, Tobias comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. I head into the bathroom, take a quick shower, do my hair and make-up, and brush my teeth. Then I head into the bedroom to get dressed.

I pull on some black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I put on my combat boots and grab my phone, then head into the living room.

"Ready?" Tobias says when he sees me.

"Yep," I say. Tobias and I walk hand in hand to the cafeteria.

When we arrive in the cafeteria, I see all of the initiates sitting together. They all look pale faced and nervous.

I grab a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, then sit down in my normal spot next to Tobias and Marlene, across from Christina.

"Today's the last day of initiation," Chris says.

"Yeah," I say sighing. "I hope Maddie and her little group of friends make it."

"They will," Chris says. "They've all been doing great. They won't be factionless."

I nod and continue eating my breakfast.

**~Maddie's POV~**

Everyone except for Brennan and I have gone through their fear landscapes. I'm scared- terrified, really. But I'm ready.

"Maddie," Four says. I take a deep breath and walk into the observation room. I sit down and Four injects me with the fear serum. "Good luck," is the last thing I hear before the scenery changes.

I'm in a plain room. I don't see anything but the four walls, the floor, and the ceiling. Then I hear it. The buzz of the swarm of bees.

I've faced this fear before- over and over again. I'm ready. I sit cross legged on the floor and take deep breaths, focusing on happy memories.

I feel the bees' stingers plunging into my skin, but I ignore it.

Before I know it, the scene changes.

I'm in a room filled with puppets. They're painted-on eyes and rosey cheeks are starting to creep me out. Then they start singing. What the hell?

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you!" they all sing is cheery voices.

I close my eyes and calm my heartbeat.

Now I'm standing on a thin metal bar. It's acting as a bridge, connecting to the roof of two buildings.

I look down and see that I must be one hundred feet in the air. Immediately, my heart starts to pound.

I carefully scoot my way to one of the roofs. Inch by inch, I get closer to safety. Once I'm no longer on the metal bar, but on the roof instead, my fear changes.

I'm in a cage. Across from me is a wild animal. It has tan fur and a wild mane. A lion.

It's breathing heavily and baring it's huge, sharp teeth. It pounces at me and I move out of the way. It lands and I kick it in it's side.

Then the fear changes again.

I see my mom, and dad lying on the ground in a pool of blood. They all have bullet wounds in they're chests. I gasp and tears start to come.

This isn't real, I think. My mom and dad are safe at their home in Candor. They're alive and happy.

I calm my breathing and move onto my next fear.

Now, I'm somewhere barren and snowy. I look down at my feet when I feel them being hit with biting cold wind. They're freezing. Ice is slowly creeping up my my ankles, then my legs. I'm freezing. Literally.

I carefully manage my breathing, calming my heart rate.

Now I'm in a graveyard. I see my parents, my friends, Four, Tris, Uriah and his friends, and the Dauntless leaders standing in front of a headstone.

I walk towards them cautiously. "What's going on?" I ask when I notice my family and friends crying. No one says anything or even acknowledges my presence. I walk towards the headstone and gasp when I see the name.

Madison Harper Knight

Me.

I panic for a minute before I realize something: This isn't possible. I'm right here- I'm not dead.

Then I move onto my next fear.

I don't see anything at first, but I hear something.

I don't even know what it is. It's just a loud, constant blaring. Maybe a siren? But, oh my God, it is beyond loud.

My hands are clamped tightly over my ears, but it doesn't help. I still hear the excruciatingly loud noise.

I didn't notice that my eyes were clamped tightly closed. When I notice this, I take a peek. I am greeted by flashing, colorful lights. I can't see anything beyond the lights.

In addition to the sirens, I begin to hear screaming. I still can't see anything beyond the lights.

Chaos. Total, utter chaos.

I calm my breathing and heart rate, and just as I feel like my ears are going to fall off, the scene changes.

In the next fear, I feel a searing pain on my whole body. My skin is torn open. Gashes, scratches, and scrapes tearing my flesh open. It's like I've been mauled. But I haven't.

I ignore the constant, stinging pain and focus on my breathing.

Next fear.

Now I'm in the dorm. I'm standing in the middle of the room. I try to step forward, but I can't. I try to raise my hand, but I can't. I can't move at all. I try to talk, but I can't move my mouth or tongue, so it just sounds like "mmmmm".

I take a deep breath through my nose, and when I blow out, I'm able to move my lips. I'm in the next fear.

I'm in a room filled with glass vases, sculptures, plates, and cups. I don't know why, but I have an unexplainable desire to touch them.

I carefully lay a finger on a beautiful glass sculpture of a swan. It's so beautiful, but it shatters into hundreds of pieces.

I broke it. But I still want to touch the delicate glasswork.

I gently tap a light blue teacup decorated with stunning pink flowers. It shatters, just like the sculpture.

Then, all of the glasswork shatters into millions of tiny shards. I start to cry. Why am I causing so much destruction?

_Just breath_, I tell myself. So I do. And soon, I'm in my next fear.

I have a gun in my hand. Almost every person I know and like is in front of me. Everyone from James, Kamryn, and Summer to a girl who was in lower school with me.

"Kill them," an unidentifiable voice says. "All of them."

"W-why?" I stutter.

"Do it now or you will all suffer a fate worse than death," the voice demands.

Tears stream down my face as I aim and fire at each person. One by one they fall to the floor, dead. I've killed about fifty people. Now the only person left is James. I pull the trigger and let our a strangled scream as his body crumples to the floor.

I sit up. I'm in the observation room, shaking. Tears are still streaming down my face.

"You can leave," Max says.

I walk to the dorms, not bothering yo wipe away my tears. I can't get the image of James's dead body out of my mind.

When I get to the dorms, everyone is either quiet, comforting each other, or crying. I see James sitting on his bed. He looks up when he hears me walk in. I run straight to him and give him a tight hug. He hugs me back and strokes my hair. He whispers nonsense to me as I cry into his chest.

He holds me tight until I calm down. "You died. I killed you," I say.

"It wasn't real, Maddie. I'm right here," he says. He leans in and gives me a gentle, reassuring kiss.

I wash my face, and we talk a little longer until it's time for the rankings.

** A/N: Okay, I need your opinion. Should I stop the story after the rankings are announced, keep going, or write a sequel? Please PM me or write a review giving your opinion about what I should do.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Rankings

**A/N: Okay, so I'll probably do the rankings, a few more chapters about Tobias and Tris, one chapter for each transfer, and an epilogue. Sound good?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Final Rankings**

**~Maddie's POV~**

I walk into the dining hall with James, Daniel, and Summer. I scan the room and see Aidan and Kamryn sitting at our usual table. We walk over there and I plop down across from Kam.

"How many fears did you guys have?" Aidan asks.

I do a quick count up in my head. There were the bees, puppets, heights, lion, my parents dying, freezing, being dead, the siren, my skin torn open, immobility, being destructive, and killing innocent, kind people. I shiver as the picture of James's lifeless body crumpling to the floor enters my mind.

"Twelve," I say. Summer had fifteen, Daniel had fourteen, Kamryn had eleven, and James only had nine. When Aidan was an initiate, he had had eleven fears, just like Kam.

"What job are you going to choose?" Aidan asks.

"_If_ we get in," Daniel adds.

"No. _When_ you get in," Aidan retorts. "I _know_ all five of you will make it."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," I say.

Aidan roles his eyes. "Fine. _If_ you get into Dauntless, which I'm confident all five of you will, what job will you pick?" He says.

I'm not one hundred percent sure. I've thought about it a little bit, but I've mostly focused on initiation. "Maybe a faction ambassador, or a tattoo artist like Tris," I decide on. Kam, James, Daniel, and Summer list a couple jobs they're interested in: nurse, Dauntless leader in training, cook, control room.

"What you don't want to work in the control room with me?" Aidan says in a mock-hurt voice when Kam mentions she either wants to be a nurse or cook.

"No. I don't want to work in the control room with _Four_," Kam says. "He's scary," she adds in a baby-voice. I laugh along with everyone else.

"Nah. He's not that bad," Aidan says. "He's a lot different when he's not your trainer."

"So in the control room he's a nice guy, and when he's training he's as scary as hell?" James asks.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Aidan replies.

I'm about to say something when a microphone screeches. I tense up thinking about the siren in my fear landscape. I'm not afraid of loud noises, so the siren must have represented something. I think it represented fear itself, or an emergency. It did kind of sound like a fire alarm or something of that sort.

I look towards the area the screeching came from and see Eric, a Dauntless leader who's, frankly, kind of creepy, standing on top of a table, a microphone in his hand. Everyone quiets down and looks towards Eric, ready to hear what he has to say.

"We aren't big on speeches here, so I'm going to keep this short and sweet. It's a new year and we have new initiates. Due to a tragic accident at the fence, we need two more fence guards than usual. Because of that, this year we are excepting twelve new Dauntless members instead of ten.

"Here in Dauntless we believe in ordinary acts of bravery, freedom, and facing our fears. If you also believe in those things, we welcome you. Tomorrow, the twelve initiates who will become Dauntless members will choose their professions in the order of how they are ranked. Now I know the rankings are what everyone is really waiting for. You are ranked by a combination of three scores: The first from the combat stage of initiation, the second from the simulations, and the third from the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me. Congratulations to our new members."

Everyone claps and cheers as Eric steps down from the table. A large screen lights up with the numbers one through twelve. Next to each number is a picture and a name.

_1. Brennan_

_ 2. Josh_

_ 3. James_

_ 4. Maddie_

_ 5. Gage_

_ 6. Daniel_

_ 7. Kamryn_

_ 8. Tiffany_

_ 9. Logan_

_ 10. Nicole_

_ 11. Summer_

_ 12. Julia_

A humungous weight was lifted from my shoulders as I read through the list. We made it. I made it. All of my friends made it. I turn towards James who has a huge, goofy grin on his face.

I laugh. "We did it!" I yell. I throw my arms around his neck and James fits his mouth to mine. Electricity and energy is running through my veins. I was fourth! Fourth! I even beat some of the Dauntless-borns.

I pull away from James who's still grinning like an idiot. "Come on," I say. James looks at me, a confused expression on his face, but follows me.

I lead him to the table where I know Uriah and his friends sit. I see Tris and Four sitting together. Four still looks like a scary instructor, but Tris is smiling from ear to ear. I tap Tris on the shoulder and she turns to face me.

"Thank you," I say. She congratulates me and James and gives me hug.

"Zeke's having a party tonight if you want to come," she tells me.

"Sounds great!" I say.

"Tonight at eight. Apartment four fifty two. Oh! Bring Kamryn, Aidan, Summer, and Daniel."

James and I head back to where we were sitting and tell our friends about the party. We escape the screaming crowd of Dauntless and head back to the dorms.

"Told you you guys would all make it," Aidan says.

Kamryn laughs and gives him a quick kiss on the lips which soon turns into a full-on make out session. I grab a pillow off the nearest bed and throw it at their heads. They break apart, both of them bushing.

The six of us hang out together in the dorms for a while until someone else comes in. Quinn. Her eyes are red and puffy and her face is streaked with tears. Her name hadn't appeared on the screen. Quinn is now factionless.

"Quinn," I say. "I'm so, so sorry. But you'll be okay."

She just shakes her head and more tears role silently down her cheeks. Summer gets up from her place on Daniel's lap and gives Quinn a hug.

A few minutes later Quinn steps back. "Thanks," she says, her voice small and frail. "I have to leave now." She walks over to what used to be her bedside table and grabs a jacket out of one of the drawers. Then she leaves to become factionless.

"Where's Dustin?" Daniel asks. "He didn't make it. Shouldn't he be leaving with Quinn to go to the factionless sector?"

"You don't think he jumped, do you?" Summer asks.

"He probably just didn't need something from the dorms," Aidan replies. "Last year, not everyone who became factionless came back to the dorms. They just left."

Around seven, Kam, Summer, and I kick the boys out of the dorm and get ready for the party.

We help each other with hair and make-up, and spend forever to create outfits that are "Dauntless enough". It took a while, but it was worth it.

Before we leave, I look myself over in the mirror once more. My make-up looks light and natural, but makes my eyes pop. My hair is also natural- not straightened, not curled. I parted it on the side, then left it down.

I'm wearing tight, black skinny jeans and a pair of open-toed shoes with a small heel. My shirt is a loose black top that stops just below my belly button, showing some, but not much, of my stomach.

Together, the six of us (Kamryn, Aidan, Daniel, Summer, James, and I) walk to apartment four fifty two which, I assume, is Zeke's.

When we get there, I hear loud music blasting through the door. Aidan opens up the door, not bothering to knock, and I'm immediately hit with the sharp smell of alcohol.

I spend hours talking, laughing, and dancing with a variety of different people. I talk with Tris about about a job in the tattoo parlor, and decide that's what I want to do. It sounds fun.

I'm dancing with Summer when the music abruptly stops. "Listen up!" Zeke calls. He has a microphone in his hand and is standing on a chair. "If you are not me, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Four, Tris, Lynn, Christina, Will, Lauren, Chase, Maddie, James, Summer, Daniel, Aidan, or Kamryn, get out!"

A bunch of random Dauntless members exit the apartment, leaving Zeke and only the people he had called.

"Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene asks.

"Nope," Zeke says, an evil grin on his face. "Would you rather."


	16. Chapter 16: Would You Rather

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your support! Especially I Am A Warewolf Girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

** Chapter Sixteen: Would You Rather...**

** ~Tobias's POV~**

There are a lot of us here at Zeke's- seventeen, actually. We all sit down, forming a slightly lopsided circle, and get ready to play would you rather.

"Alright!" Zeke says. "I'm going to use Uriah's rule: My place, I start. Four my man," I groan inwardly. "Would you rather tell us your real name or drink a bottle of hot sauce?"

I give him the death glare I use when I train initiates, but he just sits there smiling at me. I sigh, giving up. "Where's the hot sauce?" I say, defeated.

Zeke goes into the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of hot sauce and two water bottles. I take the hot sauce and drink it all. By the time I'm done my mouth is on fire. I take the water bottles and gulp them both down.

Everyone is laughing their heads off. "Chris!" I shout. "Would you rather let Uri give you a makeover or switch clothes with Zeke for the rest of the game?"

I smile, proud of the options I've come up with. The make over will be hilarious and the clothes is mainly to get back at Zeke for making me drink, what I just figured out was super-hot hot sauce.

"Come on, Zeke," Chris says. Zeke glares at me and I smile the way he did when I glared at him.

A coupe minutes later, Chris and Zeke come back in. Christina looks pretty normal in a black t-shirt and jeans, even though they're a few sizes too big. Zeke, however, looks ridiculous in a short black skirt, sparkly tank top, and crop jacket.

"Tris," Christina says. "Would you rather tell us all the fears you had in your landscape during your initiation or..."

I can't hear the rest because she whispers it in Tris's ear. "I would end up admitting it no matter which option I did," Tris says. Chris just gives Tris an evil smile.

"Okay. I might as well list them all," Tris says. "My fears were getting attacked by crows, drowning in a glass tank, drowning in the ocean, being burned at the stake, getting kidnapped, killing my family, and intimacy." She mumbles the last one.

Everyone except for me, Tris, Will, and Christina start laughing. I'm guessing Will and Chris already knew. The initiates, well they're not initiates any more, the newest Dauntless members are nice enough to try and stifle their laugh.

"Well, I'm not afraid of it anymore," Tris yells. Then she clamps a hand over her mouth when she realizes what she just said.

"Oh did Four help with that?" Christina asks. Both Tris and I blush furiously.

"Maddie!" Tris yells over the laughter. "Would you rather brush your teeth then drink some orange juice or go find Eric and make out with him."

"Orange juice," Maddie says. She must not know what happens when you do that.

Zeke gives her a spare toothbrush and she brushes her teeth. Then she takes a sip of the orange juice. "Ew! Gross!" she shouts, making repulsed faces. We all laugh as she runs to the sink and rinses her mouth out with water.

"Aidan," Maddie says. "Would you rather go into the Pit and sing a Christmas carol, or call a random number and ask them to marry you?"

Aidan thinks for a moment before saying, "I'll go with the proposal, at least no one will see my face." He pulls out his phone and dials a random number.

Aidan puts it on speaker phone so we can all hear. It rings a few times and then "Hello?" Tris gasps and holds back a laugh when she hears the voice. I give her a confused look and she mouths the words 'my brother'.

Then Aidan starts his proposal. "I love you whatever your name is. You mean the world to me. I know you can't see me right now, but I'm down on one knee. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

"First of all," Caleb says. "I'm a guy. Second of all, who the hell are you? And third of all, is this some kind of prank?"

"Hi, Caleb!" Tris shouts. Everyone gives her a confused look and she, again, mouths the words 'my brother'.

"Beatrice?" Caleb says. "Is that you? What's going on?"

"We're playing Would You Rather, so yes this is a prank. Also, my name is _Tris_, not _Beatrice_."

"Well, _Tris_," Caleb says, putting emphasis on Tris's name. "I find this game highly illogical. Good night."

Tris rolls her eyes. "Stupid Erudites," she says.

"LAUREN!" Aidan yells. "Would you rather list all of the guys in this room you would date, or wait in the hall and kiss the first person who passes by."

Lauren stands up and walks into the hall. We all crowd around the door, trying to see, but there are way too many of us.

A couple minutes later, this drunk guy I've never seen before walks by. Lauren grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him. When she pulls away, the drunk guy tries to kiss her again, so she punches him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then, she walks back inside like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Lynn. Would you rather tell everyone your biggest secret or walk into the Pit and yell 'Who wants a free hug?'" Lauren says.

Lynn sighs. "Who's coming to watch?" Lauren, Shauna, and Uriah go down to the Pit.

A few minutes later, when they return, Lynn looks pissed (like, more pissed usual), Lauren and Shauna are acting totally normal, and Uriah is laughing like a maniac.

"What happened?" Kamryn asks.

Uriah motions for us to come forward. We all crowd around him and he plays a video on his phone.

_Lynn is standing in the middle of the Pit. "Who wants a free hug?" she yells, holding her arms out. _

_ She starts to walk away when someone off camera yells "How about a free kiss, Pumpkin?" Then, a guy about Lynn's age starts running towards her. I remember meeting this guy once in the Pit. He's really obnoxious and thinks he's hilarious, even though everything he does that is 'funny' is really just plain stupid. He has greasy blonde hair, tattoos all over his arms, and a quite an ugly face._

_ He gets to Lynn and is making kissy faces at her, but isn't actually attempting to kiss her. Lynn starts to walk away, and the guy stops making kissy faces and starts laughing. at his own "joke"._

_ Lynn turns around, punches the guy in the face, knees him in the crotch, then pushes him to the ground. Then, she starts walking away, Shauna and Lauren behind her. You can hear Uriah laughing._

_ 'Uriah, let's go,' Lynn says. _

The camera gets jostled from side to side, showing the floor and/or Uriah's feet, then it's over.

As the night went on, people gradually started to leave. By midnight, it was just Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Lynn, Tris, and I.

Tris's head was on my shoulder, and it looks as if she's about to fall asleep at any moment. Right now, Will is telling everyone his most embarrassing moment.

"You wanna go home?" I whisper to Tris. She nods her head sleepily.

When Will finishes his story, I tell everyone Tris and I are going to leave. I help Tris up, and we make our way back to our apartment.

"Good night, Tobias," Tris mumbles as we get into bed.

"'Night Tris, I love you," I say.

"Love you, too," she says. And then she's asleep.

I lightly kiss her on her forehead, then close my eyes. Soon, I'm asleep too.


	17. Chapter 17: A Day In the Life of Tris

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was kind of sucky. This chapter is kind of boring. Sorry! I just wanted to show what a normal day for Tris would be like if there was no war. On a different note, thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

**Chapter Seventeen: A Day In the Life of Tris**

**~Tris's POV~**

I wake up to the annoying beep of the alarm clock. I groan and reach over to the bedside table to switch it off. I stand up and stretch my arm above my head. I turn around to face the bed and see that Tobias is still sleeping. He's laying on his stomach. One arm is at his side, the other wrapped around his head.

I lay on the bed so that my face is only an inch away from his. I gently kiss him on the lips. At first, no response, but then he begins to kiss me back. I pull away and smile at him. "Morning," he says, groggy from sleep.

"Morning," I say. I give him one last kiss on the cheek, then head into the bathroom to get ready.

After a quick shower, I brush my hair out and leave it down. I pull on some black leggings jeans and a black v-neck shirt. I just want to be comfy today. I apply some eyeliner and mascara, then head out of the bathroom.

Once I slip my combat boots on, I sit on the couch waiting for Tobias so we can go to breakfast. A small notepad is sitting on the coffee table, so I pick it up and doodle a little as I wait.

"Ready?" Tobias asks. I look up from my drawings and see Tobias in his usual black t-shirt, jeans, and sneaker. His hair is still wet from the shower.

I walk up to him, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him slowly. When I pull apart I say "Now I'm ready."

Tobias laughs and laces his fingers with mine. Together, we walk down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I grab my usual breakfast (a muffin and a glass of juice) and sit down next to Tobias and Christina.

"Lynn, Tris, Mar, and Christina," Shauna says. The four of us look towards her waiting to hear what she has to say. "I was thinking about going shopping for bridesmaid dresses today. After work, before dinner work for you guys?"

Lynn and I nod while Christina and Marlene burst into a conversation about dress designs and what everyone's make-up should look like and other girly things.

After breakfast, we all head over to the job choosing. We find the twelve newest Dauntless members crowded together at the foot of the make shift stage that Eric and Max are standing on.

"Listen up!" Max yells, quieting all of the Dauntless members who have come to watch. "Today, our twelve newest members will choose their professions and get assigned to an apartment. They will choose in the order they were ranked. First, Brennan."

Brennan hops up onto the stage and announces that he would like to become a Dauntless leader in training. Everyone cheers as he's assigned an apartment.

"Josh," Max says.

"I want to work as a faction ambassador," Josh says.

Uriah starts screaming, and going crazy yelling "Yay! Work buddies!" He doesn't shut up until Lynn smacks him on the back of the head.

Max gives Uriah a weird look and shakes his head before calling James up to the stage, who also chooses to be a faction ambassador.

"Maddie," Max says.

"I want to work in the tattoo parlor," she says. I cheer extra loud for her. I think Maddie will be great in the tattoo parlor.

Gage, a Dauntless-born I vaguely remember from capture the flag, chooses to work in the kitchen as a chef. Next, Daniel chooses to help guard the compound.

Kamryn decides to work in the infirmary as a nurse, then Max calls for everybody's attention. "The people who ranked eight, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve will automatically be assigned to work at the fence. Newest Dauntless members, you start work tomorrow. The job choosing is now over."

Everyone begins to leave for work. I say goodbye to my friends, then hurry off to the tattoo parlor. "You have a new employee starting tomorrow," I tell Tori once I arrive. She had skipped to job choosing to get caught up on some work here in the tattoo parlor.

"Who?" Tori asks.

"Maddie. Candor transfer who ranked fourth. She's really nice. I think she'll do good here."

"You want to show her the ropes here? Bud and I can handle tattoos for a couple weeks and you could train her in the back room, like I did for you. Since she already knows you it'll probably be easier," Tori suggests.

"Sure!" I say. Then a customer comes in. Time to get to work.

By lunch, I've tattooed two Dauntless symbols, three flower, and a snowflake. I head into the cafeteria and grab a burger and some Dauntless cake. I plop down next to Tobias and Chris and start to eat.

During lunch, we talk about a whole bunch of unimportant things. I throw away my trash, promise to meet the girls in the Pit after work, then head back to the tattoo parlor.

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully. After work I (as promised) head into the Pit to meet Shauna, Marlene, Christina, and Lynn. The five of us head into a small shop that has a variety of different dresses. Eventually, Shauna decides on a long, flowy, lavender dress with sparkly silver straps.

As we walk to dinner, Chris, Mar, and Shauna babble about girly nonsense and Lynn and I trail behind.

I sit down at my usual table with Christina, Will, Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, and Chase. Christina, Mar, and Shauna continue their girly gossip, Uriah, Zeke, and Tobias are talking about Dauntless cake, and the rest of us are talking about anything that comes to mind.

After dinner, Tobias and I walk to our apartment while I tell him about dress shopping. When we get home, we get into our pajamas and turn on a movie. I must have fallen asleep sometime during the movie because the next thing I know I'm in my bed being woken up by the annoying little beep of my alarm clock.


	18. Chapter 18: I Love You

**A/N: The next ten chapters will each be about a different transfer initiate and their life after initiation. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, Allegiant would not have ended the way it ended.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Maddie**

**~Maddie's POV~**

I did it. Initiations over, I've chosen my job, and I was just assigned an apartment. I'm finally a Dauntless member.

James and I are now walking to my apartment. We arrive at the correct door, I insert the key, and see the place I will now be living in.

It has a small living area, a bedroom, bathroom, and small kitchen area. It's already furnished, so all I will have to do is bring my belongings up here.

I walk in and flop down on the small couch. I pat the cushion next to me and James comes and sits down. I curl up and lay my head on his chest. "I can't believe we did it," I say. "It feels so surreal."

"I know. I wasn't sure I would pass initiation let alone be in the top five," James says while playing with my hair.

"Top three," I say, looking up at him. "You made it in the top three."

James smiles and leans down. His lips meet mine and we begin to kiss. He places a finger under my chin and tilts my head up, deepening the kiss. I put my hands in his hair, twisting it around my fingers. His arms drift from my upper back to my hips.

I don't want to stop, but we have to pull away to breath. When we do, James leaves a light trail of kisses down my neck. I shiver at the touch and I feel him smile against my skin.

I move his face up from my neck, and kiss him again on the lips. He gently runs his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I open my mouth slightly, letting him in.

We continue to kiss for what feels like seconds, but was probably several minutes. We pull apart, out of breath, hair messed up, lips swollen.

"Hey, Maddie?" James says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I love you."

I freeze. He said he loves me. James said he loves me. Butterflies flutter around in my stomach and fireworks go off inside my head. I smile.

"Hey James?" I say.

"Yeah?" he asks, uncertainly .

"I love you too."

He leans in and kisses me again, but this time our kiss is short and gentle.

The rest of the day is spent moving our things from the dorm to our apartments, checking in with Tris about what time I need to be at the tattoo parlor tomorrow, spending time with James, and having dinner and lunch with everyone from Would You Rather.

The next morning I groan when I hear my alarm, but quickly exchange my scowl for a smile when I remember that today I'll be starting work in the tattoo parlor.

I shower and get dressed in a simple outfit: jeans, a tank top, and combat boots. After brushing out my hair, doing my make-up, and making my bed, I hurry to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When I grab my breakfast, I make my way over to my new "usual table". Instead of the table crammed in the back that I sat at with the other initiates, I head to the the table Uriah and his friends sit at.

I got ready unusually fast that morning, so not many people are in the cafeteria yet. The only ones at the table are Uriah and Marlene who are mid-kiss. I grab an extra muffin and throw it at them. They jump apart and I give them an evil grin.

"Why do people always throw muffins at me?" Uriah yells (earning many bewildered stares from the few people in the cafeteria) while Marlene grabs the muffin off the floor where it landed and takes a big bite.

The rest of our friends gradually join us. Soon, we're all laughing and talking and throwing food at each other. This is why I chose Dauntless- they're the only faction that is truly free. I remember how happy I was when my aptitude test had resulted in Dauntless., knowing I would no longer have to be tied down to the rules and regulations Candor has.

After breakfast, Tris and I head to the tattoo parlor. She introduces me to the other two tattoo artists (Tori and Bud) then takes me around the shop explaining how things work.

Tris teaches me how to use the tattoo gun, then, after lunch, sets me up with a mannequin to practice on. I practice the more popular tattoos such as Dauntless flames, flowers, the Dauntless symbol, and birds.

"How many tattoos do you have?" I ask Tris as we clean up for the day.

"I have three birds to represent my parents and my brother, the Abnegation symbol and Dauntless symbol to represent my old faction and current one, and _4+6=10_ because Four has four fears- that's where his nickname came from- and I have six."

When she mentions fears, I'm reminded of something I've been wondering. "Can I ask you something about the fear landscapes? It's nothing serious; I'm just curious," I say. When Tris nods I continue. "Are the fears always literal? I mean, in one of my fears I heard this crazy loud noise and I saw these flashing lights, but I'm not afraid of lights or sirens."

"The fears can represent something or be literal. In one of my fears, crows attack me, but in real life I don't run away screaming whenever I see a crow," Tris says, laughing at the last part of her statement.

"What does my fear represent? An emergency? Chaos?" I ask.

"That's something only you can answer," Tris says. "Come on, let's go to dinner."

I nod and head into the cafeteria, hoping there's still some Dauntless cake left.


	19. Chapter 19: Factionless in Erudite

**A/N: OMG! Over fifty followers?! Thank you guys so much! I've had ideas for this chapter for a long time. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I think you've figured it out by now, but I'll tell you anyways: I don't own Divergent. Divergent belongs to the talented Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Factionless in Erudite**

**~Quinn's POV~**

I'm not brave. I'm not strong. I'm not fearless. I did not pass initiation and I am now factionless. One of my worst fears became true.

I am in Erudite making my way to the apartment I grew up in. The apartment that is no longer home. I no longer have a home.

I knock on the door three times. Thirty seconds later, my mother opens the door. She takes a look at my appearance; Amity red shorts, Candor white top with multiple dirt stains, Dauntless leather jacket, messy hair, and a dirty face. I've been living with the factionless for two weeks now. It took a while to build up enough courage to come back to the place that I grew up in.

"Quinn," my mother whispers, shock evident in her voice. I see tears forming in her eyes. She opens the door wider, letting me into the apartment. "Quinn, what happened?" She asks, her voice still a timid whisper.

"I didn't pass initiation," I say simply. Tears are now flowing down both of our cheeks. "They only allowed the top twelve rankers to stay. I came in thirteenth," I choke on a sob. "Thirteenth! I was _one_ spot away from being able to stay in Dauntless. Now I'm factionless."

"Quinn," my mother whispers again. I doubt she knows how to react to this news. "Come on," she says, standing up and holding out her hand. "Let's get you cleaned up. And then..." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "And then we'll try to figure something out."

I nod and take her hand. She leads me to the bathroom and tells me to take a shower. I nod, afraid that if I speak another sob will break free. "Thank you," I say, my voice shaky and barely audible. My mother smiles a sad smile then leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I take a long shower, then take my time brushing my hair until there's not a single tangle or knot. I even use some of my mother's make-up, knowing that opportunities like this- opportunities to clean myself up completely- will be rare once I'm back at the factionless sector.

I finish cleaning myself up and I'm about to get dressed, but my clothes are not in the neat pile on top of the toilet seat where I left them. I wrap a towel tightly around my body, and walk into the living room where my mother is.

"Feel better?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you," I say. Even though a long shower doesn't solve the problem that I am without a faction, it did in fact make me feel better.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" I ask, remembering the reason I came into the living room wearing only a towel.

"Those? They were ragged and filthy, so I threw them out- except for the jacket. That was still in good condition," she says casually.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I ask calmly. I know my mother has thought this through. To act without thinking the whole plan through would be illogical.

"Quinn, go look in your old room," my mother says.

I walk into the room that holds so many memories from my childhood. I enter, and see that it it exactly the way I left it. My blue sheeted bed is neatly made. Nicknacks sit on one bedside table, a blue and silver lamp on the other. The desk I sat at to do homework has books stacked in a messy pile. My dresser still has my make-up products and hair ties strewn all over its surface.

"I just couldn't clear it out," a voice says. I turn to see my mother leaning on the doorframe.

I walk over to the dresser and open one of the drawers. Neatly folded blue clothes are sitting inside.

"Get dressed. I'll be in the living room," my mother says, walking away.

I end up wearing a light blue button up top tucked into a navy blue skirt and a matching navy blue sweater.

I walk into the living room and my mother tosses my something. I look down and see the glasses I wore when I lived in Erudite, even though I didn't need them.

"But I'm not an Erudite member," I tell my mom.

"I won't have my baby girl being factionless," she says determinedly.

I sigh. "Mom, I can't live here without passing initiation and I can't pass initiation without choosing Erudite at the Choosing Ceremony, which I didn't do."

"I'm going to talk to Jeanine. Maybe we can work something out."

Jeanine Matthews is the leader of Erudite and one of my mother's good friends. My mother works as Jeanine's weekday assistant.

Because my mother is such close friends with Jeanine, I may have a chance to once again live in a faction. But then again, I chose to leave Erudite for a different faction. I doubt she'll welcome me back with open arms.

"I'm going to go talk to her," my mother says. "Stay in Erudite."

I nod my head. My mother gives me hug and makes her way to Jeanine's workplace.

I try to read, but my mind keeps drifting off. What if Jeanine doesn't let me stay? What if she does let me stay and the Dauntless leaders find out? What if the factionless leader finds out?

I cannot stay still waiting in this apartment any longer. I grab the spare key my mother keeps under the door mat, and head outside.

I walk around Erudite to no where in particular. My head is still in the clouds, and I'm not entirely focused on where I'm going. I see many Erudites hurrying off to wherever it is they have to go, a book or technological device in their hands. Everyone is focused on their destination. No one is taking the time to enjoy their journey there.

My mind is still asking one hundred different questions, and I don't notice the Erudite boy coming towards me. We walk directly into each other and I stumble and fall down.

"I'm sorry," the boy says. He holds his hand out to help me up. I take it, grateful for his kindness- most Erudites would just keep on walking.

The boy who helped me up has dark brown hair. Behind his standard Erudite glasses, are two beautiful green eyes. He has a hooked nose and dimpled cheeks I can't help but notice he is very handsome.

"I'm Caleb," he says with a smile.

"Quinn," I say.

"Uh, sorry for, um, running into you like that."

I smile and laugh a little. "It's okay. It was my fault- I wasn't looking where I was going."

"So, er, where are you off to?" he asks. He keeps saying 'er', 'um', and 'uh'. Is he _nervous_ to talk to me?

"No where," I say. "I was just walking around, trying to get my thoughts together."

"I was about to get some lunch. Do you maybe want to, um, come with me?" He's blushing a little. It's so cute how nervous he is.

"Sure," I say.

We walk to a small caffe, get some sandwiches, and sit together at a small table. Caleb tells me how he's studying to become a doctor, and has been since he finished his initiation two years ago.

"Are you Erudite-born?" I ask.

"No. I transferred from Abnegation," he says. "What about you?"

I freeze. Will he still like me if he knows I don't have a faction?

"It's complicated," I say.

Caleb gives me a confused look "Complicated?" he repeats.

"I was born into Erudite, but this year, at the Choosing Ceremony, I chose Dauntless."

Caleb looks even more confused. "Then what are you doing here dressed as an Erudite?" he asks.

"I didn't pass initiation and became factionless. My mom is talking to Jeanine Matthews right now to see if there's a way I can stay in Erudite."

"Oh," Caleb says. "I'm sorry you didn't pass initiation."

I shrug and take a bite of my sandwich. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I say, smirking at him. He laughs and I say "Sure."

"Well, my sister transferred to Dauntless two years ago- the same year I transferred here. I know you weren't at the Dauntless compound for a very long time, but by any chance did you see her? I haven't seen her since our Choosing Ceremony and I want to know how she's doing. Her name is Bea- I mean Tris. Her name is Tris."

Could Tris, my initiation instructor, be Caleb's sister?

"As far as I know, she's great. She was one of my initiation instructors. She works in the tattoo parlor. She gave me my tattoo."

"You have a tattoo?" Caleb asks.

I nod. "On my shoulder blade. It's the word 'bravery' in cursive letters."

I end up spending the rest of the day with Caleb. Compared to the Saturdays I spent as a child in my room doing weekend homework, the Saturdays in Dauntless practicing fighting skills or worrying about what fear I'll face next, and the Saturdays in the factionless sector, it's been the best Saturday of my life.

When it's around seven, Caleb walks me back to my mom's apartment.

"I had a great time with you today," I tell Caleb.

"I had a great time with _you_ today," Caleb tells me.

"I guess I'll see you around," I say. I silently add _if my mom could convince Jeanine to let me stay in Erudite._

"I really hope you'll be able to stay in Erudite," Caleb says, thinking the same thing as me.

I sigh. "I do too."

Then he does something I was not expecting to happen. he leans in towards me, places his hand on my cheek, and presses his mouth to mine. I'm taken aback, but I gladly kiss him back. His hand moves from my cheek to my waist. I wrap my hands around his neck.

I, Quinn Howard, a factionless girl, am kissing Caleb Prior, an Erudite doctor-in-training. My mind keeps saying _faction before blood,_ but my heart doesn't want to stop.

My future is completely unknown. I don't know what's going to happen to me. But right now, in this moment, I don't care.

**A/N: Yes, I know I didn't say whether or not Quinn is allowed to stay in Erudite or not, but I wanted to leave that piece of information unknown. If enough people ask, I will write another chapter about what happens to Quinn. **

** Review? Thanks!**

** ~ LuvLyfe **


	20. Chapter 20: Questions and Memories

**A/N: This chapter is about Luke. Because he died towards the beginning of the story, I can't exactly do an "after initiation" chapter. So, this chapter is about the thoughts running through Luke's head when he decided to jump in the chasm. **

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been Veronica Roth, so I do not own Divergent.**

**Chapter Twenty: Questions and Memories**

**~Luke's POV~**

As I stand at the edge of the chasm, hundreds of different thoughts, questions, and memories are racing through my head.

I remember the first day I entered the Dauntless compound and Four and Tris had taken us on a tour. When we reached the chasm, Four had told us that every year an initiate jumped. At the time, I had thought it would have been the small Erudite girl, Quinn. But now I know I will be the one to jump.

I am a coward, and I'm taking the coward's way out of life.

The day I took my aptitude test. I had come home and my younger sister, ever the Erudite, had been curious and asked me my results. Yes, I knew that we were forbidden to tell anyone what faction our aptitude test had suggested, but I needed to tell _someone_.

"Let's just say that I won't be coming back to Erudite," I had told her.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she had hugged me, not wanting to let go.

At the time, I had expected to follow my aptitude test's advice and transfer to Amity. But, for whatever reason, when it came time to choose, I could not bring myself to choose to live with the kind farmers who wore red and yellow. Instead, I chose the brave Dauntless soldiers with tattoos and piercings.

I now know that we have the aptitude test for a reason.

I now know that I chose wrong. I am weak- not strong, not brave; weak.

What will people think of me after I jump? Four had said the chasm represents the fine line between bravery and idiocy. Will people think of me as an idiot, or a kid who didn't know what he was doing?

I have to do this. I cannot live the rest of my life living on the streets, wondering when I'll get my next meal, relying on the Abnegations for clothes and food.

What will happen when I jump? Will it hurt? Will I die immediately? I do not know what to believe or what to expect.

What would my parents think of me if they knew I was about to end my own life? Will they be notified that I am dead, and if so will they be told I decided to end my own life, or will they have to find out on their own when they come to Dauntless next Visiting Day.

What about my sister? We were always close growing up.

I've been standing here long enough. I have to do this now- before somebody comes and stops me. Would they stop me if they saw I was about to jump?

So many unanswered questions. So many happy memories, and so many sad ones.

I stare at the rapid moving water, crashing up against the jagged rocks. I'm going to jump. I take a deep breath and think of those I love:

My mom.

My dad.

My sister.

Then I do it. I leap off the edge and fall into the merciless water that will take my life. The last thought I have before everything goes black is _I'd rather be dead than factionless._

**A/N: I know it was short, but I didn't really want to write a long chapter about a kid who's about to kill himself. It made me sad to write. :( **

** Review please? Love you guys!**

** ~ LuvLyfe**


	21. Chapter 21: The Fence

**A/N: This chapter is pretty long: 2,013 words, not counting the A/N or chapter title. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I'm a thirteen year old girl typing on my mom's old mac. Do I sound like Veronica Roth? Nope. I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter Twenty-one: The Fence**

**~Summer's POV~**

Don't get me wrong- I'm happy I got into Dauntless. I'm really proud of myself. It's just, I wish I had gotten a higher rank. Not because I feel left out that all of my friends were in the top seven or because I wanted better bragging rights. No, that's not me. I just wish I was allowed to choose my job.

I really wanted to be a nurse. I don't mean to sound Abnegation, but I love helping others. I would have chosen Abnegation, but they take helping others to an extreme, and I'm not _that_ selfless.

Even though my aptitude test had suggested Dauntless, I sometimes wonder if I would have done better in Amity. I grew up in Amity. I grew up around music, laughter, and games. People working out in the farms and taking breaks to be with others. As a child, I helped out in the fields and played games with the other Amity girls close to my age. I loved it, but it never felt quite right. That's why I chose Dauntless.

My mother and father always saw the Dauntless as dangerous, reckless people. But they aren't. They are free, and alive. No other faction is like that. Even Amity, the kind, have to drug their bread to maintain order. In Dauntless there is no order- just organized chaos.

I don't really want to work at the fence, but it's definitely better than being factionless. It could be fun. I might even find out what's beyond the fence- that's something I've always wondered.

Beyond the fence, could be a different city with different factions. Maybe there's a different society that doesn't even have factions. Or maybe I'm over thinking this and the only thing beyond the fence is a whole bunch of crap left over from the war.

I've been laying in bed for five or so minutes thinking of the life I left in Amity and the new life I'll lead here in Dauntless. Today will be my first day working as a fence guard. I throw the covers back and slide out of bed.

Because I ranked eleventh out of twelve, my apartment is pretty small, but it works for me. I walk into the tiny bathroom that would make a claustrophobic person freak out and look in the mirror. I make a disgusted face. I forgot to take off my make-up last night, so it's smudged all over my face. My hair is tangled and my forehead is shining with grease. I've never been a morning person.

I turn on the warm water and step into the shower. As I wash my hair, my mind once again drifts to the fence. Being a fence guard may not be my ideal profession, but I'm still excited to begin work.

I step out of the shower and wrap my hair in a towel. I change into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top- the standard Dauntless outfit. I unwrap the towel from my hair, brush out the tangles, and pull it into a high pony tail.

After applying mascara and eyeliner- nothing too fancy- I pull on my combat boots and head down to the cafeteria.

When I enter the cafeteria, I grab a muffin, some scrambled eggs, and a glass of juice. I head over to the table where my friends are sitting and plop down in the seat next to Daniel.

"Morning," he says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Morning. Excited for your first day of work?" I ask.

"Definitely," he replies. "You?"

"Definitely," I say with a smile.

After breakfast, I head to the train tracks with Lauren's boyfriend, Chase, who will be teaching me and the other new fence guards how to do our job.

At the tracks, a few of the fence guards are talking and laughing as they wait for the train to come. They all have on bullet proof vests and are carrying guns. I'm starting to doubt that the only thing beyond the fence is a bunch of crap.

"New bees!" Chase calls. "Over here!"

All of the other new fence guards are Dauntless-borns. There is only one boy. I recognize him from capture the flag. His name is Logan. There are three girls. One is tall and skinny and has pin straight blonde hair that is dip-dyed pink. She has several piercings in each ear. I also recognize her from capture the flag. Her name is Tiffany.

I do not know the other two girls. One of them has short brown hair, and eyes almost the exact same shade of brown as her hair. When she turns her back towards me, I can see a tattoo of a shooting star on the back of her neck. The other girl has long, wavy red hair and hazel eyes. She is tall and skinny, like Tiffany. She has two piercings in each ear, as well as a small stud in her nose, but no tattoos.

The five of us walk over to where Chase is standing. The four of them seem to be friends. They walk next to each other, playfully pushing and shoving each other. I trail behind, arms crossed, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Let's see if I get this right," Chase says. "Logan," he says pointing at Logan. "Julia," he says pointing at the red head. She nods and Chase points at Tiffany. "Tiffany," he says, then points at the girl with short brown hair. "Nicole." She nods and Chase points at me. "And Summer." I nod my head in confirmation.

"Alright, I'm Chase. So your new job is guarding the fence. First thing you need to know, is that beyond the fence and beyond the Amity farms there is life. There is a different society, but we don't know what they're like. We try to avoid having to go beyond the Amity farms in case of possible threats or danger." He pauses, giving us a moment for this information to sink in. I wonder if anyone from our city as left to join the other society.

"Your job is basically to make sure people who aren't supposed to go out the fence don't go out the fence, and make sure no one who isn't supposed to come in from outside the fence doesn't come in. Easy, boring, but important. If you stay doing this job for a few years, you may be promoted to patrolling at the edge of the Amity farms." He pauses again and looks us over.

He then gives us a very detailed (and slightly boring) tutorial on what to do when an Amity truck comes our way. It takes him almost ten minutes to explain, but I feel like I would of gotten the same message if he had just said "Stop them, then search their truck for anything that isn't supposed to be there."

"You never really use them, but just in case, you will be given a bullet proof vest and a gun. The five of you will guard the fence every Monday through Friday from after breakfast until dinner. There's really not much else to explain. Any questions?" Nobody says anything.

"Alrighty then. Here ya go," Chase says, passing each of us a bullet proof vest. Once we've got them on, he hands us each a gun.

"Since you've passed initiation, I doubt I'll have to teach you how to shoot a gun," he says with a smirk.

I begin to here the unmistakeable sound of the train coming. It gradually gets louder, and when it comes into plain sight, the other fence guards and I begin to jog to keep up with the train. When I have enough momentum, I jump, grabbing the side of the car, and pull myself in.

When we arrive at the gate, Chase spreads the five of us out, giving us each a different spot to stand guard. For a while, it seems like this job consists of mainly standing in the hot sun and waiting for something exciting to happen.

Finally, after about an hour of doing nothing, an Amity truck comes my way. I hold up my hand, signaling it to stop. One of the other fence guards and I start examining the truck and the goods the truck is carrying.

A girl is sitting in the bed of the truck. She has curly sandy blonde hair, and freckles all over her face. Her eyes are a bright shade of blue. Her skin is tan from always being out in the sun. She is short and skinny. I recognize her._ Please don't remember me, _I think.

"Summer?" she asks. _Aw crap._ "Is that you?"

"Lindsey?" I say in mock surprise.

"Friend of yours?" the other fence guard scoffs. Both Lindsey and I ignore her comment.

Lindsey's face breaks into a wide grin. "I've missed you so much! Look at you! You're a Dauntless!" she exclaims loudly, then bursts into a fit of giggles. I try to smile kindly at her, and continue checking out the truck.

Lindsey is the same age as me. Our parents were really good friends, so we were always forced to hang out with each other. Notice I say _forced_ _to._ Linsey is one of those people who doesn't know the definition of quiet. Her whispering is talking, her talking is shouting, her shouting is yelling.

She also giggles all the time for no apparent reason. When I was a kid, this would annoy me so much. It still does.

"Summer!" she says, well, more like shouts. "You have a tattoo!" She says, pointing to the Dauntless symbol I got tattooed on my shoulder the day before we went through our landscapes.

"Mm-hm," I say.

"Summer!" she shouts again. "Is that a gun?!" She moves her finger from my shoulder to my back, where the gun is strapped.

"Yep," I say curtly.

"Do you know how to shout it?" she asks.

"Yep," I repeat. She starts babbling about how guns are dangerous, then abruptly changes the subject to what's new in Amity. We (thankfully) finish examining the truck, and send it on its way.

"BYE, SUMMER!" Lindsey shouts (her version of shouts, not mine, so it's more like yelling or screaming) as the truck drives away. The other fence guard gives me weird look and I role my eyes.

The rest of the day is uneventful. Only one other truck roles by me, and I don't know the people in it. Thankfully, Lindsey's truck doesn't come by me when its driving back in.

When we get back to the compound, I go straight to the cafeteria for dinner. I'm starving. I grab a plateful of food, then sit down with my friends at our usual table.

Maddie, Kam, and I start talking about what our first day at our jobs were like.

Maddie had chosen to work at the tattoo parlor with Tris and the other two tattoo artists, Tori and Bud. Tris had given her a thorough tour of the shop, making sure she new where everything was. Then she spent the rest of the day in the back room learning how to use a tattoo gun and practicing on a special mannequin.

Kam had chosen the job I wanted of working in the infirmary as a nurse. She had also been taken on a thorough tour, then began training. She will have to train for a few months before she can begin working as a nurse.

I tell them both about my day at the fence. They laugh when I tell them about running into Lindsey. Maddie rolls her eyes and mumbles "Amity girls." I laugh at that.

After dinner, Daniel and I take a walk together talking about a whole bunch of nonsense. When we reach my door, he gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. "Good night," he says.

"Good night," I reply.

I head back inside and get changed into my pajamas. Then I curl up in bed, and fall into a peaceful sleep.

** A/N: Review? Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter.**

** ~ LuvLyfe**


	22. Chapter 22: Pancake Wars

**A/N: Two updates in one day! Yay! One of my friends requested I do James's chapter, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Own Divergent? Psh. I'm just borrowing it.**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Pancake Wars**

**~James's POV~**

I hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shout. In walks Maddie, a small over night bag on her shoulder.

"Heyo," she says, plopping her bag down my the door.

"Hi," I say.

A grin appears on her face as she notices the small table, set for two with hamburgers and Dauntless cake. "Has anyone ever told you that you are amazing?" she says.

"A few people have mentioned it," I say, smirking. She laughs.

"Miss Knight," I say, pulling out her chair.

"Why thank you, Mr. Dyer," Maddie says, playing along.

"So how's work at the tattoo parlor?" I ask after I sit down too.

"Great. Tris said I'll probably be able to start giving people tattoos in a couple weeks. I just have to practice the more complicated designs for a while longer," she says excitedly. I smile at her eagerness. "What about you? Hows work as a faction ambassador?"

"Pretty good," I say. "I have to go to Candor for a meeting in in a couple weeks, so I might be able to see my parents."

At the mention of our old faction, Maddie's smile weakens a little. "I know it's not likely, but if you see my parents, will you tell them I miss them and I love them?" she says.

"Of course," I say.

"How long will you be in Candor?" she asks.

"Just one day. I'll be leaving before breakfast, but I'll be back in time for dinner."

She nods her head in response.

For the rest of the night, we talk about everything and nothing, and watch movies, kissing occasionally.

Around one in the morning, we lay down in my bed, facing each other.

"You know," Maddie says. "in Middle School, I had a huge crush on you."

"Maddie," I say seriously. "Everyone knew."

"Shut up," she says, laughing.

"I lied to you," I say suddenly.

"What? When?" she says, surprised.

"Remember when we had to bring Josh to the infirmary during stage one?" I ask. She nods and I continue. "Well, you know how I zoned out while we were walking back and I told you I was thinking about the fight?" She nods again. "Well that wasn't what I was thinking about."

"What were you thinking about?" Maddie asks.

"You," I say simply.

She smiles. "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too," I say. Then we drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up around ten. Maddie's still asleep. You know what my favorite thing is about Saturdays? Sleeping in. Sleeping in is, by far, the best thing about the weekend. The ironic thing is, the second best thing is probably being able to stay up later than usual.

So now it's morning. Well, it was morning when we went to bed, but now it's morning-morning. Like, sun shining, bird chirping, morning. Except for the Dauntless compound is underground, so there are no birds... or sunshine...

Anyways, it's about ten am. Maddie is still asleep, curled up under the blankets. Her face is relaxed, and she mumbles something every so often from a conversation taking place in her dream. I smile as she mumbles something that sounds like _cake_ and brush away a stray piece of her long, light brown hair that hangs in her face.

A couple minutes later, her eyes flutter open and she smiles at me. "Good morning," she says, still groggy from sleep.  
As she lays here, staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes, she looks so perfect. I close the small gap between us and kiss her slowly.

When we pull apart, I gently kiss her neck. When I kiss a sensitive place behind her ear, she lets out a small sigh. I smile. I love having that effect on her. When I reach her lips again, I give her another slow kiss.

I pull back and smile at her. "Want to go get some breakfast?" I ask.

"Can we eat here?" she asks. "I don't feel like being around a lot of people."

"I think I have some pancake mix in the kitchen. Want to just make that?" She nods and slips out of bed.

We head into the small kitchen in my apartment. I pull out the pancake mix, milk, and a couple eggs, and Maddie grabs a bowl out of the cupboard. I smile to myself at the fact that she has to go onto her tiptoes to reach the shelf the bowls sit on.

I pour the pancake batter into the bowl, and Maddie adds the milk. We each crack open an egg, then I start mixing it together. As I'm mixing, I flick my wrist so some of the batter hits Maddie in the face.

"Hey!" she yells. She looks at me and starts laughing. Uh oh. She sticks two fingers into the bowl and flings the pancake mix onto my face.

"This means war," I say.

"Bring it on," she taunts.

I take the spoon out of the bowl and fling off all of the batter. It gets all over her black tank top. She reaches into a drawer and pulls out a spoon. She sticks the spoon into the bowl and scoops up a big glob of pancake batter. Then, she pulls the spoon back with her finger and releases it like a catapult. I splatters onto my t-shirt.

She sticks her spoon back in and launches another glob. I grab a spoon and fling a glob at her. Soon, we're flinging pancake globs at each other, laughing our heads off. We're wearing more pancake batter than there is left is the bowl.

Maddie sinks to the floor, laughing. I walk over to her, bringing my spoon just in case, and sit down next to he. She looks towards me and smiles. "I won," she says.

"No way," I counter. "I won."

"Okay, it was a tie," she says.

"Deal," I say, holding out my hand for her to shake. She grabs it and shakes it firmly. I don't let go of her hand. Instead, I pull her towards me and give her a quick kiss.

"We should probably make more and eat it this time," I say.

"Good idea," she says laughing.

We stand up, and make more pancake batter. This time we actually cook and eat the pancakes.

** A/N: Hope you liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. :) Love you all! Thank you so, so, so much for all of your support!**

** ~ LuvLyfe**


	23. Chapter 23: Candor or Dauntless Again!

**IMPORTANT A/N: Okay, okay, okay- I know that I said the next ten chapters were going to be post-initiation chapters from the transfers' POV's, but I decided to put a couple chapters that focused on Four, Tris, and they're friends in the middle of the post-initiation chapters. Did that make sense? Sorry if that was confusing. Anyways, as requested by AnnaBella, here's another Candor or Dauntless chapter. **

**Chapter Twenty Three: Candor or Dauntless (Requested)**

**~Lynn's POV~ (A/N: That's a new one.)**

My friends are really weird. First of all, you've got the Pedrad brothers, Zeke and Uriah, or as I call them,Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dumber. They're always cracking jokes, playing pranks, or just being all together stupid.

Then there's Marlene who is always happy and perky. Always. I've known that girl as long as I can remember, and I've only seen her upset twice. The first time was when we were six. Some idiot told us we couldn't play with him and his friends because we were girls. Mar had yelled at him that he was stupid, then stormed away. The second time was when we were fourteen. She fell off the sculpture in front of the school we would climb on and broke her leg.

There's also my sister, Shauna. I always thought she was pretty normal, until she started dating Zeke. Now they're engaged and I'm convinced something is wrong with her mind.

Then Christina, who is way too girly. She's always wearing heels or sparkles or jewelry. I don't think she's ever left her apartment without make-up on. I don't get what's so important about fashion. Sweats and a t-shirt, a sequenced tank top and skinny jeans, a little black dress; it all looks the same to me.

Will is the quiet one, but he's also the know-it-all. He's the only one in our little "group" who is normal. The only thing abnormal about him, is that he hangs out with all of us.

Then there's Four who can scare the crap out of anyone. I don't know how he does it. He's just naturally scary. My goal in life is to one day be as scary as him. That, and to see Uriah act normal. That'll probably never happen though.

Tris: The Stiff that came in first. I remember seeing her at the beginning of initiation. She was pale, wearing grey robes, and looked scared out of her mind. I was sure she wouldn't make it. And she ended up beating me. So did Uriah. I was out-ranked by a Stiff (who isn't a Stiff any more) and an idiot (who is still an idiot).

And lastly, there's me. I'm Lynn. The scary girl with the shaved head.

Now, Lauren and her boyfriend, Chase, as well as some of the initiates that Uriah befriended hang out with us, but, honestly, I liked it better when it was just the nine of us: The idiot brothers and their girlfriends, the girly-girl, the quiet one, the Dauntless prodigies, and the scary girl.

Uriah and Zeke call themselves the Party Kings of Parties. I have to admit, they do throw awesome parties. Zeke always invites pretty much every Dauntless between the ages of sixteen and twenty one over to his apartment for a huge, classic, Dauntless-style party. Uriah on the other hand invites ten to fifteen of his friends over for Candor or Dauntless, or sometimes Would You Rather, Bed Wed or Dead, or Never Have I Ever.

Even though I pretend not to enjoy it to keep up my reputation, I love Candor or Dauntless parties. We just had one, but I decide it's time for another. Sorry Uriah, but I'm hosting it this time.

I don't want fifteen people, some of which I barely know, coming over to my apartment for Candor or Dauntless. I just want what I'm starting to call "The Original Nine". I can't just announce it at lunch, or everyone will end up coming. I decide I'll just go to everyone's apartments and tell them. Ugh. So much work.

**~Page Break~**

Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Tris, Four, and I are sitting on the floor in my apartment, forming a slightly lopsided circle.

"Uri," I say. "Rules."

Uriah recites the same mini-speech as always, but instead of saying "my place, I go first," he says "Lynn's place, I go first." I role my eyes but let him go anyways. I don't really care.

"Lynny-Poo," Uriah says. I glare at him.

"Never, and I repeat, NEVER call me that again," I growl. Uriah just sits there, grinning like an idiot.

"Candor or Dauntless?" he asks.

"Dauntless. Duh," I scoff.

"I dare you to kiss the person in this room you would date," he says. Well, that would be Marlene, but I don't exactly want people to know that, so I take my shirt off and look around for my next victim.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor- I don't feel like getting up," she says. She's sitting on the floor, her knees are towards the side. She's leaning on Four, who has his arm wrapped around her and her back is up against the couch. I can see why she may not want to move.

"What's the weirdest thing Four has ever done around you?"

She thinks for a moment, then says, "Well one time I was working late, and when I came home, he was asleep on the couch, and he was singing." We all burst out laughing. I try to imagine the scary-as-hell Four singing, and laugh even harder.

"I was singing in my sleep?!" Four yells. Tris just shrugs and nods.

"Candor or Dauntless, Will?" Tris asks once we've all settled down.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to call your sister, then tell her you're too busy to talk and she needs to stop calling you." Ha! This will be funny.

Will dials the number, then puts it on speaker so we can all hear.

"Hey, Will. Is something wrong?" Will's sister asks once she's picked up.

"Cara, I'm really busy right now. Can you stop calling me?" Will says. Marlene, Christina, and Tris are all trying not to laugh.

"Will, _you_ called _me_. I never called you," his sister says, sounding confused.

"Cara! I said I don't have time to talk to right now. Please stop calling me." We're all trying not to laugh, now. Even Four and I are smiling, and we're the scary ones.

"What the hell, Will?" Cara says.

"How many times do I have to say I can't talk right now," Will says, sounding annoyed, but smiling and trying to hold back laughter.

"Okay! Jeez. Goodbye, Will," Cara says, then she hangs up. We all burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"That was," Shauna says between laughs. "an," More laughing. "awesome dare, Tris." More laughing.

"Alright, alright," Will says. "Candor or Dauntless, Zeke?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Zeke counters. I role my eyes. I will never understand what Shauna sees in him.

"I dare you to let Christina do your make-up, then go into the Pit and ask the first person you see if he or she think you look pretty."

"Fine," Zeke grumbles. Christina squeals like a chihuahua and pulls a travel make-up bag out of her purse. We watch her put a tan colored eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, light pink blush, and cherry red lipstick on Zeke's face.

"Whose coming?" Zeke says.

"I'm not missing this," I say and I stand up. Will stands too and the three of us walk down to the Pit.

The first person Zeke sees is Peter. He runs up to him, bats his eyelashes, and asks "Do you think I'm pretty?" in a high pitch, girly voice.

Peter gives him a weird look. "Your brain is diseased," he says, shaking his head and walking away. When we get back to my apartment, I tell everyone what happened. They all laugh and Zeke heads into the bathroom to wash the crap off of his face.

"Candor or Dauntless, Four," Zeke says once he's returned.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go knock on the door next door and try to have a conversation whoever opens the door."

"Alright, who wants to watch?" Four says, standing up. Zeke and Tris follow him out the door.

** ~Tobias's POV~**

Tris, Zeke, and I walk out of Lynn's apartment and stop in front of the door next to it.

"Do you know who lives here?" Tris asks.

I shake my head no and Zeke says "Nope."

I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. Tris pulls out her phone, most likely to video tape.

The door opens revealing a young girl, no older than eleven.

"Um. Hi," I say.

"Hi," she says slowly, dragging out the "i" sound.

"So. How's it going?" I ask.

"Good, I guess," she says. She sounds very confused.

"Whatcha been up to?"

"Do I know you?" she asks.

"No," I state simply.

"Well, who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Four," I say.

"And you're talking to me because..." she says, moving her hand in little circles, motioning for me to finish her sentence for you.

"Uh- I- um... Ever heard of the game Candor or Dauntless?"

She roles her eyes and slams the door in my face. Zeke and Tris burst out laughing and the three of us head back into Lynn's apartment.

When we get back, Tris shows everyone he video and they all start laughing.

"Shauna- Candor or Dauntless?" I shout over everyone's laughter.

"Dauntless," she shouts back. Everyone quiets down and I tell Shauna her dare.

"I dare you to let Lynn and I blend a bunch of random foods together and you have to drink it."

"Do your worst," she taunts. Lynn and I head into the kitchen where we blend some Dauntless cake, a raw egg, some orange juice, half a hamburger, and some hot sauce. When we're done, it looks like mud in a cup.

"Looks delicious," Shauna says with fake sweetness when we hand her the cup.

"Drink it! Drink it!" Uriah chants over and over again. She plugs her nose, then gulps it down. When she's emptied the cup, she drops it on the floor and runs to the bathroom, presumedly to either vomit or wash her mouth out.

We al laugh and a couple minutes later Shauna comes back in, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. "I'll get you two back for that," she says. Then she turns towards Christina. "Candor or Dauntless, Chris?" she asks.

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah screams.

"Name all the fears in your fear landscape." Christina shrugs off her jacket.

"Uriah," Christina says.

"DAUNTLESS!" he screams

"I dare you to take off your shirt," Chris says.

Uriah smirks and takes off his pants instead. "I'm a rebel," he says. We all laugh.

"Well, Mar-Mar, it looks like you're the only one who hasn't gone yet," Uriah says. "Candor or Dauntless, Will?"

"Hey!" Marlene shouts. She punches Uriah in the arm.

"Ouchies!" he shouts. Sometimes I wonder if Uriah is a twelve year old stuck inside an eighteen year old's body.

"Pansycake," Marlene mumbles.

Uriah gasps and puts a hand over his heart. "Marlene, I am deeply offended," he says. "So, Will, Candor or Dauntless," he repeats.

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!"

"Shut up, Uri," Lynn says, rolling her eyes.

A few hours later, Zeke loses his underpants, and ends the game. It was his choice between loosing his underpants, or running around the compound naked. Lynn came up with that.

Tris and I walk back to our apartment hand in hand, talking and laughing on the way there.

"It's only ten," Tris says. "What do you want to do?"

"This," I say and I lean down to kiss her. When we pull apart she smiles.

"Sounds good to me," she says. I laugh and let go of her hand, putting my hand around her waist instead.

When we get back to our apartment, my smile vanishes standing in front of our door is someone I never wanted to see again.

Marcus.

** A/N: Oooo! A cliffie! Please leave a review- I love reading your guys's comments. :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Marcus

**A/N: Thank you so, so, so, so, much to everyone who has reviewed. Your guys's comments really brighten my day! **

**Special thanks to my friend Jane for helping me out with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? You know what I own. **

**Chapter Twenty Four: Marcus**

Marcus? What the hell is he doing here? I feel Tobias tense up next to me. I think about turning back, but I can't; Marcus has already seen us and is making his way over.

"Tobias!" Marcus says. He's putting on the selfless-Abbegation-leader-act. "It's great to see you."

"Drop the act, Marcus. What do you want?" Tobias snaps.

"Just here to see my son."

Tobias scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right," he mumbles. Then he says a little more clearly, "What do you really want?"

After a moment, Marcus sighed, eyeing me. "Is there somewhere more... private we can talk?"

Tobias opens his mouth to retaliate, but then I see him looking off in to the near distance. I follow his gaze, and see the security camera perched in the corner of the hallway. "We can go into my apartment, but Tris is coming too." Tobias says after a moment's hesitation.

As the three of us walk into the apartment, my mind creates dozens of different reasons why Marcus could be here, but a different part of my brain knocks each reason down. Government problems? No, he would have gone to talk to Eric or Max. To catch up with Tobias? No. Only loving parents would do that. And Marcus is far from loving, or a parent. To apologize? Ha! Like that ass hole would ever feel bad about what he did.

Tobias and I sit down on the couch. I grab his hand and squeeze it gently to let him know I'm here for him. Marcus perches himself on the edge of a chair.

"Tobias," Marcus says. "I really feel like this conversation should just stay between you and me."

"Well, too bad. Whatever you have to say to me, Tris can hear too." If it weren't for the circumstances, my mind would be occupied thinking about how much Tobias must love and trust me, and how much I love and trust him. However, because Tobias's abusive father- if you can even call him a father- is sitting across from us, my mind is elsewhere. Mainly wondering what the hell Marcus is doing in my apartment at ten o'clock at night and why he needs to have a private conversation with Tobias so badly.

"Alright, fine," Marcus says angrily. His Abnegation mask is starting to come off, revealing the monster he truly is. "The Erudite have been publishing reports about me, saying that I'm an abusive husband and father. Because we- Abnegation- have solved all conflict with Erudite, the other Abnegation officials are beginning to doubt me, thinking I really am abusive. Candor has gotten involved now, and a trial on my behalf is to be held soon. They intend to find you and make you speak at that trial. If I am found guilty, I will be forced to abdicate my position as leader. In fact, I will be forced to leave Abnegation and live among the factionless."

I let this information soak in. If Tobias goes to this trial (and from what Marcus is saying, it sounds like he will have to go whether he wants to or not) Marcus will be removed from the government and Abnegation. All Tobias has to do is prove that Marcus really was an abusive parent. And Marcus left plenty of scars- both physical and emotional.

I look at Tobias. His face remains hard and passive, but in his eyes I see both relief and fear. Then I realize something. Marcus wouldn't come all the way from Abnegation just to notify us that he's finally getting what he deserves.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Well, Beatrice," I cringe at the use of my old name. "I don't particularly fancy a life in the factionless sector."

"So?" Tobias says. "One: it's better than what you deserve, and two: there's nothing we can do about it. If Candor is running the trial I'll be under truth serum."

An evil grin breaks across Marcus's face. "Ahh, Tobias, Tobias!" he says. "I know what you are"

No. No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening. _Stay cool, Tris_. I tell myself. _Look confused. Act like you have no idea what he's talking about._

"What do you mean?" Tobias asks. He's playing dumb too.

"Tobias, I know you're Divergent."

"Divergent?" Tobias asks.

Marcus rolls his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, boy."

"Wait, what's Divergent?" I interject. I hope I'm a convincing actress. I make sure not to bite the inside of my cheek- Christina says that's my tell.

Marcus ignores me. "If you try, Tobias, you can resist the serum. You can overpower it and lie. That's what I want you to do."

"How could I resist a serum?" Tobias asks, sticking with the playing dumb tactic.

"Tobias!" Marcus shouts. "Stop with the games. You know what I'm talking about!"

Marcus's fingers begin to slide toward his belt buckle. No. I will not let this happen. I feel anger rising inside, and I had to say something.

"Stop it!" I shout. "Get out of our apartment and go back to Abnegation! We don't know what you're talking about! You deserve so much worse than becoming factionless, for what you did to Tobias and Evelyn!"

Marcus shoots up from his chair and so do I. We stand there, just glaring at each other for what seems like forever. "Tris," Tobias says quietly, trying to calm me down. I ignore him and continue my staring contest with Marcus.

Marcus's hands curl into fists and he steps forward. I can see the anger in his eyes. I can't believe this man is, no, _was_, the leader of my old faction. He takes another step forward, and for a brief moment, I think he is going to hit me. But instead, he storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

I stare at the door for a while. When I'm sure he won't come back, I sit back down next to Tobias. My scowl quickly turns into a look of worry as I realize what just happened. "Tobias," I say quietly. "How does he know?"

It takes a moment for Tobias to find is voice. "I- I don't know," he whispers.

"Is it dangerous if he knows? I mean, after the trial he'll be factionless, so it's not like he'll be high up in government anymore. And resisting the truth serum? Can we really do that? I know we can overpower the simulations, but the truth serum is really strong..."

"I don't know," Tobias repeats.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking of defending Marcus," I say desperately. Tobias suddenly finds his shoelaces very interesting. "Tobias, look at me," I demand. He lifts his head slightly and looks into my eyes. He isn't the strong, fearless Four, nor the kind, brave Tobias I know. He's the scared, frightened Tobias from Abnegation who was abused by his father. I very rarely see this side of him- his weak side.

"Marcus is a monster. He doesn't deserve to live a peaceful life in Abnegation as an important government official. He deserves worse than living as factionless, but that's the closest thing we're going to get to what he really deserves. He caused you years of pain and misery. You are _not_ going to defend him." I pause. "I won't let you."

"Tris," he finally says, his voice smaller than usual. "Of course I agree with you. He doesn't deserve a good life, he _is_ a monster, and he did cause me a lot of pain. But if Marcus looses his power over the government because of me, he's not going to be happy. He'll try to hurt you or kill me or he'll tell Eric I'm Divergent." His eyes flick back down to his shoes. "I can't loose you, Tris," he whispers.

"Hey, you're not going to loose me. I promise. We'll bring up this issue when you go to the trial in Candor." I pull his face so it it's eye level with mine.

"I love you so, so much, Tris," he says. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too, Tobias," I say. He closes the small space between us and gives me a gentle kiss.

** A/N: It would mean a lot if you guys left a review- I love hearing what you guys have to say. I will probably be doing the rest of the transfer's post-initiation chapters, the trial, and then Zeke and Shauna's wedding. I'm not one hundred percent sure what to do after that, so I need some ideas. Leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas. Also, PM if you ever want to chat. :) Thanks again for all of your support!**

**Love you all! XOX**


	25. Chapter 25: Confusion

**A/N: I just want to give a HUGE thank you to Rose Tolbart. Your review made me so happy! It's great to know how much you connected with the characters I've created. Thank you so much, Rose!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I totally own Divergent (note the sarcasm)**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Confusion**

**~Dustin's POV~**

How could I have let this happen? I didn't make it into Dauntless! How? I was way too weak. I let that one little fear of myself scare me and turn me into a coward.

Now I live in the factionless sector and have to rely on the Stiffs to give me food and clothing.

When I first transferred to Dauntless, I thought initiation would be easy. I thought you needed to be a physically strong, know how to shoot a gun, and be a fast runner. Nope. You have to have good fighting skills, have good aim, and be emotionally strong enough to face your fears.

I've been living in the factionless sector for a week now. Every morning, I wake up and hope to be back in the dorm in Dauntless, or even my bedroom in Candor.

I can't believe I was outranked by that annoying Amity girl, that wimp, Josh. Everyone! Even Quinn outranked me! They all did! How could I have let this happen?

Honestly, living with the factionless isn't as bad as I expected it to be. The problem is, it isn't exactly enjoyable either.

I wish I could talk to that girl by the chasm again.

**Flashback:**

After (yet again) facing my fear of hurting the little girl, I ran to the chasm. What was happening to me? I'm Dustin: strong, fearless, daring Dustin. Not some wimp who's afraid of beating up a four year old.

But that's the problem; I'm scared of myself. Scared of what I've become. Ever since my dad died when I was twelve, I've become, well, I've become a jerk.

My dad worked in law. He had been working on a very serious case when he was killed. Some guy had been threatening this young woman and her daughter. Detectives had found the guy and left it to my dad to determine his punishment. Someone had slipped him a note- similar to the ones the young woman had received- ordering him not to press charges against the guy leaving threats or else...

One week later the guy was imprisoned.

Three days after that, my dad was murdered.

When my father died, my mom was a wreck. Crying was pretty much all she did. My sister wasn't any better.

I had taken a different approach to grieving. I had stopped hanging out with my friends. I became violent. I became known as the school bully. After school, I would let all my anger out by punching and kicking a makeshift punching bag I had in my room. Because Dauntless had all of the fighting gear, my punching bag was just a pillow suspended mid-air by a rope that was duck taped to my ceiling and tied to the pillow. It was pathetic, but it was all I had.

Never again was I Dustin: the honest, nice-enough, funny boy with a big group of friends. I was Dustin: the reclusive school bully who would beat the crap out of you if you dared look him in the eye.

I walked through the Pit to the edge of the chasm. I looked into the rushing water. I was seriously debating wether or not to jump. I didn't like the coward I was becoming, but I didn't want to go back to being a merciless recluse. And I didn't know how to be anything else.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" a voice asked from behind me. The voice didn't sound frightened or disturbed that I was thinking about ending my own life. It sounded almost exasperated.

I turned around to come face to face with a girl. The first thing I notice about her is that her head is shaved, but when I look at her face I see she's actually quite attractive. Her eyes are a beautiful golden-brown color. She has a delicate nose and full lips. She has a piercing in her eyebrow. My eyes leave her face for a moment and I realize she is slightly curvy, but it's hidden by her baggy jeans and t-shirt.

"Well," she says. "Are you?"

I open and close my mouth a few times. I don't quite know what to say. Am I jumping? "I'm not sure," I finally decide on.

She rolls her eyes. "If you've got any doubt about it, I wouldn't do it. It's not like you can un-die. Besides, there's no bravery in suicide."

I stare at her for a moment. Again, I don't quite know what to say. "What your name?" I ask. The words slip out of my mouth before I realize I decided to ask.

"Lynn," she says simply. "You?"

"D-Dustin," I stutter. Damn this girl is intimidating! She's standing in front of me, arms crossed, a smirk on her face, staring at me like she's waiting for an answer to question she never even asked.

"Why were you thinking about jumping?" she asks me.

_That's a good question,_ I think. _I don't even know why. I'm just so confused. I'm just not sure who I am, or was, or who I want to be. It's torture, all of this confusion._

"Ah, I see," she says. I didn't even realized I had said my thoughts out loud.

"The simulations kind of strip you down to the person you really are. Usually people jump around this time. Initiation is all about pushing you to your breaking point. If you can't handle it, they kick you out."

We stand in a silence for a while. It isn't a comfortable silence, but it isn't an awkward one either. I'm not sure what it is. I don't even know why this random stranger is offering me these words of wisdom. Why does everything have to be so freaking confusing?

"Well," Lynn says after a while of silence. "Se ya around." She turns back the way she came and starts to walk away.

"Oh!" she shouts. She's far enough from me that I wouldn't be able to hear her if she didn't shout, but she's not totally out of earshot. "Go back to the dorms. Don't jump." She says 'don't jump' in a tone that makes it seem I was thinking about doing something as stupid as walking around the rest of the day with my boxers on my head.

Before I can reply to her, she's walked away.

I'm not one hundred percent sure what exactly that girl said to me, but it helped.

** End of Flashback**

As I sit on a wooden crate, eating a spoonful of beans out of a tin can, the passing it to the person I'm sitting next to, I wonder if I should have jumped in the chasm. If Lynn hadn't stopped to talk to me, would I have jumped? I wish I could talk to her again... Do I like her or do I just want to here her advice?

Damn this confusion.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but I really liked this chapter and I didn't want to ruin it with useless rambling. Hope you guys understand!**

** It's about one AM where I am and I've been writing, and reading, and browsing Instagram for like the past hour. I should go to bed. LOL! Leave a review that says "Dauntless is da bomb" if you read this pointless A/N.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Brother I Never Had

**A/N: Fifty plus reviews?! Thank you guys so, so, so much! Shout out to Anna Bella whose reviews always make me smile. Please read the A/N at the bottom.**

**This chapter is kind of out of my comfort zone. It's sad, and I normally suck at writing sad chapters, but I want to improve my writing and the only way to do that is to practice. :)**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own.**

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Brother I Never Had**

**~Kamryn's POV~**

Working in the infirmary is great. I'm still a nurse-in-training, but I love it nonetheless. I've finished the education portion of my training, and now I'm getting some hands on experience. I've been following a nurse, Sydney, around and working as a sort of apprentice.

Sydney is really kind for a Dauntless. She's always smiling, and happy to help anyone who needs a hand, wether it's a patient, another nurse or doctor, or even the lady who runs the front desk. She always explains everything to me, making sure I know everything I need to know.

She even looks friendly. She has a round face with dimpled cheeks. Her nose is small and she has full lips that are usually covered in bright pink lip gloss. Her eyes are a warm chocolate color that matches her short, wavy hair. She's not skinny, but she isn't fat either. The only "Dauntless" thing about her is a detailed old fashioned key tattooed on her forearm.

Usually, in the infirmary, we deal with injuries. Between jumping on and off a moving train, as well as practicing knife throwing, fighting, and shooting a gun, there's a large probability of getting hurt. However, every once in a while, we do end up caring for a sick person instead of an injured person.

This afternoon, a boy was brought to the infirmary. He had a high fever. His forehead was burning hot, but he was shaking of chills. He also had this nasty cough. Because Sydney and I had no current patient, and I needed to practice dealing with illness, he was put under our care.

I watched Sydney examine him, helping her every so often. By the end of the examination, we came to the conclusion that he had a severe case of pneumonia. We decide to keep him over night. Dauntless isn't the best faction to be in when you're as sick as he was.

The rest of the day, we take care of the boy. At one point, I find myself alone with him- Sydney went to get him some water. He had just woken up from a nap. He was now sitting up in bed, propped up by a bunch of pillows behind him, swaddled in a scratchy infirmary provided quilt.

"What's your name?" I ask. Though he had been here a few hours, I never once caught his name.

"Ben," he croaked. His voice was dry and scratchy from all of the coughing and hacking. "What's yours?"

"Kamryn. But you can call me Kam if you want," I said.

"Are you a nurse?" he asked.

"Nurse-in-training," I correct him "I just finished initiation."

He coughed for what must have been the hundredth time today. I cringed at the sound. It sounded almost like a seal barking. It must hurt.

"You okay?" I ask. He nods his head 'yes'. but continues to cough.

"What did you rank?" he asks after recovering from his cough attack.

"Seventh," I say, shrugging my shoulders. Seventh isn't necessarily a good rank, but it isn't bad either. At least I got to choose my job.

He nods his head in response.

"How old are you?" I ask him.

"Twelve," he responds. Then he breaks into another coughing fit. When he regains his breath, he says "Being sick sucks."

I want to make him feel better, comfort him, telling him he'll be better soon and it's not that bad. Instead, I find my self sighing out the word "Yeah..."

Sydney comes back in the room with a tall glass of ice water and hands it to Ben, a cheery smile on her face. "How're you feeling?" she asks as she throws a wad of flemmy tissues in a trash can. _Why didn't it cross your mind to clean up those tissues? You just stood here_, I scold myself. I don't have much hands on experience with illness. I'm better at dealing with people who have been injured.

The rest of the month goes by uneventfully. Ben isn't any better and we're beginning to wonder if it's something worse than pneumonia or just a really severe case.

I hope he's okay. I really like Ben. He's funny and really smart for a twelve year old. He's told me about himself, and school, and his friends, and his family. I've told him about Candor, initiation, my friends and family. He's like the little brother I never had.

I don't work on weekends, but I've come to visit him. This weekend, Zeke is having a party on Saturday, and Aidan and I are spending Sunday together, so I won't have any time to visit Ben.

Monday morning, I walk into the infirmary as usual. When I walk into the waiting room, Sydney is there.

"Shouldn't we be in Ben's room?" I ask. She doesn't seem to be doing anything but standing here.

"Kamryn," she says seriously.

"What's going on?" I ask. Sydney isn't smiling or acting like her cheery self. She worked the weekend shift to take care of Ben. I don't think I want to know what's going on. A lump rises in my throat.

"Ben's immune system was extremely weak. It was amazing he held on as long as he did."

"What do you mean 'held on as long as he did'?" I ask, choking on the words. I clench my jaw as I feel tears well up in my eyes._ This isn't happening,_ I tell myself. _I'm misunderstanding her._

"Ben died last night," she tells me in a quiet voice.

I let the sob I was holding in escape. Tears fall from my eyes non-stop. _This isn't happening! I will walk into that room and see him sitting up in bed drinking a glass of orange juice just like every morning!_ my mind screams. But I know I'm wrong. He's gone.

I feel a hand clasp around my wrist and pull me up. I didn't even realize I had sunk to the floor. The hand pulls me toward the body and I am engulfed in a hug.

"I know you loved him. I know he was like your brother," Sydney whispers into my ear. Her voice is soothing. She has years of practice consoling people who have lost loved ones. "But he was hurting. He was suffering," she continues. "He's in a better place now. A place where nothing can hurt him."

I pull back and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater. "Go home," she says. "Take the day off." I nod. If I speak another sob will undoubtedly escape.

I walk the familiar path back to my apartment slowly. When I reach my apartment, I stare at the door for a while. Deciding I don't want to be alone, I walk to Aidan's apartment. He starts work later than me, so he should still be there.

I knock on his door, not wanting to bother with the key I have. He opens the door. He's showered and dressed. A half eaten doughnut is in his hand. "Kam, what's wrong?" he asks when he sees my appearance.

"Be- Ben," I choke out. "He d-d-died."

Aidan pulls me into a hug. It feels more familiar than when Sydney hugged me. He holds me while I cry, and whispers nonsense into my ear, trying to calm me down.

As I cry, I think of Ben. "He was only twelve," I say. "He shouldn't have died."

"I know. It's unfair. The world is unfair. But he's not hurting anymore. He's in a better place."

"That's what Sydney said," I say. I'm no longer sobbing, but tears are still running down my face.

"Why don't you go wash your face and get in some comfy clothes. You left a pair of sweats here last time you slept over. You can borrow one of my t-shirts," he says. I nod. Aidan kisses me on top of my head and I walk into the bathroom.

I look like a wreck. Dry tears and are streaked down my cheeks. My make-up is smudged all over my face from crying so much My eyes are red and puffy and my nose is runny.

I take my hair out of the fishtail braid it was in and throw it up into a messy bun. I wash my face and blow my nose. I change out of my uniform and pull on the sweats and one of Aidan's old t-shits.

I walk into the little living room and see Aidan sitting on the couch. I curl up next him and rest my head on his chest.

"Don't you have to go to work," I whisper.

"They can survive without me for one day," he says.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep, thinking of Aidan and Ben. Ben, the brother I never had.

**A/N: This was a sad chapter. I got all choked up writing the part where Kam finds out Ben is dead. :( The next chapter will be lighter and happier.**

**I need ideas for what should happen in this story! I'll do the rest of the transfer's post-initiation chapters, then the trial, then Zeke and Shauna's wedding. Then what should I do? Please PM me or leave a review if you have ideas! Also, leave a review and tell me what you think of this story so far- I love reading your guys's comments!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Factionless Life

**A/N: Second update today!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own it!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: The Factionless Life**

**~Cole's POV~**

I got kicked out of Dauntless at the end of stage one. I thought living with the factionless would suck, but I kind of like it. Everyone is really nice. At lunch and dinner, we sit in a circle an pass cans of food around. We take one bite, then pass it to our neighbor. I like that. It's a good way to make sure nobody is treated unfairly.

Dustin hands me a can of beans. I take a bite and pass it to the old man sitting next to me, but my mind is somewhere else.

Sitting across from me is a girl. She is average height and skinny, but not in the unhealthy way that most factionless are. She has long dark brown hair. Her eyes are a captivating shade of forest green.

"Cole? Cole? Cole!" someone shouts, bringing me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I ask, turning toward Dustin. He was the one who had been shouting my name. Instead of answering, he hands me a can of corn. "Oh, thanks," I mumble, then I go back to looking at her.

Her name is Mia. She was born into the factionless. We're friends, but I kind of want to be more than friends. I really like her.

She turns her head away from the friend she was talking to, and looks at me. She raises her eyebrows as if to say _Why are you looking at me_? In response, I blush and look away. I take a bite of corn and pass it to the old man.

For the rest of dinner, I listen to the conversation going on around me, sneaking a glance at Mia every once in a while.

"You like that girl, don't you?" the old man whispers to me.

I blush and take a bite of peas to avoid answering. The old man laughs a deep laugh. He takes the peas from me and take a bite for himself. "Do you?" he asks.

Realizing that I won't be able to escape answering this question, I mumble "Yeah." He laughs again. Not in a mocking way, but in a good natured way. "But I don't think I have a chance with her. We're friends and I think that's all she wants to be."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" the old man asks.

"No," I say.

"Does she like being with you?"

"Well, we hang out a lot, so I guess," I say.

"The I say, go for it," he says. He pats me on the back, stands up, then walks away.

Dinner is over, so everybody is beginning to leave and go back to wherever they're sleeping for the night. I don't move though. I just stare into the small, flickering fire, thinking about what the old man said.

Someone sits down besides me. I don't look to see who it is. My mind is to focused on having an internal debate about wether or not to, as the old man said, go for it.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" a familiar voice says. Mia.

"I- er- can't tell you," I say, turning toward her.

"And why not?" she says, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Uh- I can't tell you that either," I say.

"Okay," she says. Her face breaks into a smirk. Uh oh... What is she thinking? "You can either tell me your deepest secret or what you're thinking about."

I'm open my mouth to say okay, but it snaps shut when I realize that my deepest secret and what I'm thinking about is he same thing. My secret is that I like Mia, and I'm thinking about wether or not I should make a move on Mia. I could lie, but that Candor inside of me won't let me.

Even though I'm from Erudite, I was never smart. I had a C plus average, and no matter how hard I tried, I could never bring that grade up. I knew I would not stay in Erudite- I wouldn't be able to pass initiation. My aptitude test was inconclusive; Candor and Dauntless. I chose Dauntless, but I'm not very strong physically, so I always lost the fights. I'm brave, just not strong.

"Problem," I say to Mia. "I'm thinking about my biggest secret."

"Then I get three guesses to what your secret is," she says.

"Fine," I sigh.

She smiles and claps her hands, acting like a little kid who's about to eat their birthday cake. I laugh and smile.

"First guess: you committed a crime," she says.

"Nope."

"Second guess:" She pause to think then says, "Someone told you _their_ deepest secret."

"Nope. Last guess," I say.

"You like someone!" she exclaims.

I stand up and walk away. "Hey!" She runs to catch up to me. "Well?"

"Well what?" I ask.

"Who do you like?" she answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not telling you," I say. I put a smug smile on my face and continue to walk.

She stops walking. Her smile vanishes and she looks like she's in deep thought. "I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like," she says very quietly. I almost didn't here her.

Mia likes someone? I feel deflated. She likes someone. There's no use in telling 'going for it' now.

"I don't think-" I start, but Mia cuts me off.

"Please?" She seems almost desperate. I don't know wether it's the tone of her voice or the expression on her face or the fact that I really want to kiss her right now, but I give in.

"On three we both say who it is." She nods her head 'yes'.

"One," she says.

"Two," I say.

"Three," she finishes.

At the same time we both blurt out the word "You!" We stare at each other with wide eyes. Mia likes me? Mia likes me! I feel like everything is going in fast motion. One minute I'm staring wide eyed at Mia, with my jaw on the ground. The next minute, my hands are around her waist, her hands wrapped around my neck, and we're kissing.

When we pull apart, we both look at each other for a minute. We still have shock written all over our faces. Then, a smile appears on Mia's face. I feel the corners of my mouth turning up and soon I'm grinning like an idiot. I lean in and kiss her again.

I hear clapping. We pull apart for the second time and I realize there's a crowd of our fellow factionless surrounding us. We start to laugh and the factionless continue to clap. I scan the crowd and see the old man I sat next to at dinner. He winks at me and gives me a thumbs up.

I know it sounds insane, but I love the factionless.

** A/N: I love that chapter. :) It was really fun to write. Please leave a review telling me what you think- I love hearing what you guys have to say. Also, I need ideas. I'm going to finish the post-initiation chapters, do the trial, then Zeke and Shauna's wedding. What should happen after that? Leave a review or PM me any ideas you guys have. Thanks! **

**Love you all! xox **


	28. Chapter 28: Dauntless Initiation

**IMPORTANT A/N: STORY TITLE HAS CHANGED. ORIGINALLY CALLED DIVERGENT: NO WAR. IS NOW NAMED INITIATES. Sorry for any confusion.**

** I am so, so, so sorry! I know this update is extremely late! Sorry! Some people are asking for more FourTris, and I will add more FourTris chapters after I finish the post-initiation chapters. Okay? Okay. (LOL I love TFiOS)**

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to the wonderful Veronica Roth... Not me...**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Dauntless Initiation**

**~Daniel's POV~**

Dauntless initiation. How does one explain their initiation? Well, for me, it was... interesting... challenging... And to be totally honest, it was hell.

During the first stage of initiation you learn how to shoot a gun and throw knives. Understandable. Knowing how to use weapons (especially how to shoot a gun) is a standard Dauntless skill. I myself mastered shooting easily. As for knife throwing, it was not as easy as shooting a gun was, but still easy enough for me.

One morning, after we had finished working with guns and knives, I walked into the training room to find a row of ten black punching bags dangling from a chain that was connected to the ceiling. Four and Tris, my initiation instructors, taught us the standard punches ad kicks. For some of my fellow initiates who were neither very strong nor muscular, Tris demonstrated how to strike using your knees and elbows.

So far, stage one doesn't sound that bad, right? Guns, knife throwing, fighting skills: All necessary if you want to survive in Dauntless.

Then, in the last few days of stage one, we fought. No, we didn't fight inanimate punching bags that, at worse, made your knuckles bleed. We fought each other.

I understand why we did this. A punching bag, as I said before, is inanimate. It does not fight back or move out of the way when you try to hit it. A person does do that. Fighting each other gave us a chance to observe our opponent, find their weakness, then use that weakness against them. When we are forced to use our fighting skills in real life, our opponent will not sit there, taking every blow, and not fight back. No, they will fight back. And if you want any chance of winning, you must know how to fight a real person.

Because I was friends with so many of my fellow initiates, I ended up fighting many of the people who were my friends, but, over time, have grown to be like my family. I will never forget how horrid and guilty I felt after almost knocking my good friend James unconscious, or punching my girlfriend, Summer, in the jaw.

I did not particularly enjoy stage one, but stage two was even worse.

My first day in the Dauntless compound, Four had explained that there are three stages of initiation. "The first stage is physical," he said. "the second, primarily emotional, and the third, primarily mental." I had wondered how the emotional and mental stages would work. Physical seems straight forward enough: Physical exertion, fighting skills, and weaponry. But emotional and mental?

My question was answered the first day of stage two. Tris had explained that we would be facing our worst fears by means of a simulation. I was freaking out. I had to face my worst fear head on without any preparation or any way of knowing what said fear we would be facing.

The first day of stage two, I walked into the small room with a reclined chair- similar to the one the sixteen year olds sit in the day of the aptitude test. Four explained to how the serum works: It triggers the part of the brain that is involves negative emotions such as fear. The serum then creates your worst fears into a hallucination. The microcomputers in the serum make it possible for Four and Tris to see everything that is happening in the simulation. The simulation would be over once I either face my fear, or calm my heart rate and breathing.

"This serum will take effect in sixty seconds," Tris had said as she injected me. I flinched slightly at the pinch of the needle in my neck, but I was too anxious to really pay attention to the slight pain. Besides, after completing stage one of Dauntless initiation, I'm used to pain.

Sixty seconds later, I was no longer in the small room tucked in a hidden hallway in the Dauntless compound. I was in the middle of an active volcano.

Red-ish, orange-ish, glowing lava surrounded me on all sides. The only thing in-between me and the substance that resembled liquid fire was a three feet by two feet chunk of cement. Heat was projected into my face by the lava. I felt panicked, hot, and sweaty. I needed to calm down if I wanted to get of this torture hole.

_Take a deep breath_, I told myself. Not my best idea. I inhaled deeply, then broke into a coughing fit. Instead of crisp, fresh oxygen entering my body, I was greeted with a thick wad of smoke floating around in my mouth.

As the lava slowly ate away at the cement I was standing on, I continued to freak out.

Eventually, I closed my eyes and attempted to forget my surroundings. I let my mind drift to happier events in my life. I thought of all the good times I've had with my friends here in Dauntless. I thought about the peaceful times I had back in Erudite- helping my younger sister with her homework, having pleasant conversations with my family at the dinner table, my parents- role model Erudites- praising me when I do well on a school project or test. I knew these fond memories of Erudite very nearly broke the "faction before blood" rule, but at that moment, I didn't care. I just wanted out of here.

I felt a hot, runny something burning through the toe of my shoe. The lava had consumed the edges of the cement chunk. Before I even had time to panic again, I was out of the simulation. I was once again in the small, barren room in the Dauntless compound. No longer in the volcano.

My eyes flew open and I shot upright in the metal chair. I swear I had still felt something of a burning sensation on my foot, as if the unreal lava created by a combination of my imagination and fears was still eating away at my shoe, slowly coming closer to my flesh.

My breaths came in shallow pants. I slowly and steadily calmed down. When I was once again breathing normally, Tris told me head back to the dorms using the back door. As I slid off the chair, I took a deep breath. I felt a little calmer when my mouth did not fill with smoke.

The rest of stage two was the same as that day. Each day, it felt slightly easier to face my fears. Practice makes perfect. Though I knew I would never get a perfect, record-breaking time, all of that practice or torture or whatever else you want to call it, was helping.

Unlike stage one, where we never knew what we would be doing until we walked into the training room, stage two was predictable. Every day we would walk into the waiting room, wait for our name to be called, face one of our worst fears, then go back to the dorms through the back door. For me, stage one was easy, but unpredictable. Stage two was predictable, but not easy.

Stage three was our final test: the fear landscapes. I didn't- don't- understand why they have the final test as it's own stage. Why not just call it the final test? Stages one and two took up a week each. Stage three takes up only one day.

Stage three is extremely similar to stage two. In fact, stage two is almost like practice for stage three. In stage two, we went under a simulation and faced one of our fears. In stage three we are put under a similar simulation, but instead of facing one fear a day, we face them all at once. Face one fear, conquer it, move onto the next one.

I was worried about how many fears I would have. I had faced three different fears in stage two, but I knew I would have more. Most people have ten to fifteen fears. The lowest number in Dauntless history is four.

My fear landscape went by in a blur. I remember an equal mix of panic and bravery. After I give myself a few minutes to calm down, I count up how many fears I went through.

Fourteen. That's how many fears I had. Fourteen. Not a good score, but not necessarily a bad one. Average. The volcano had come first, followed shortly by being burned at the stake. Next, spiders. Then a group of faceless men had tried to kidnap me. After that I had been in a burning building, gotten trapped in a small space, been picked up by a tornado, then another faceless man was stalking me. After that, Jeanine Matthews was using me as a lab rat. Then I was in a building that exploded. Getting run over by a train, falling off a tall building (not heights, just falling), public humiliation, and watching my family and friends bleed to death were the last four.

My first thought was_ how long was I in there?_ I was worried that because I had so many fears, I had taken longer and not made the top twelve. Only the top twelve initiates make it into Dauntless. The others live factionless. At first, I had thought that we should have known about the cuts in advanced, then maybe some of us would have chosen differently. But one of leaders, Eric, had made a good point. He told me that if we were true Dauntless we wouldn't have a problem ranking high enough to become part of the faction. "If you would have chosen differently had you known about the cuts," he had told me. "You can go ahead and leave right now. If you're a true Dauntless, the cuts won't matter."

Later that day, as I thought my fears over, I realized that multiple fears I had involved fire. I found that a little ironic considering that Dauntless's symbol is a flame.

That night, Eric announced what the final rankings were. I had gotten sixth- high enough to not only become a Dauntless member, but also choose what career path I wanted to follow.

I chose to guard the compound. I don't really have a reason why I chose that job, it just appealed to me.

In my spare time, I decided to write about Dauntless initiation. I don't know what I'll do with the report or story or whatever it turns out to be, but I feel like it would be an interesting topic to write about.

I collect a stack of lined paper and a few pens. I set the pens and paper down on the small desk in my bedroom, pull out the chair and sit down. I twist the knob connected to the lamp that turns it on. The light bulb flickers on, spreading a golden glow over the surface of my worn, black desk.

I pick up the pen and begin to write.

_Dauntless initiation. How does one explain their initiation? Well, for me, it was... interesting... challenging…_

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry that this is late. There are a lot of reasons that have to do with why I haven't updated in so long, but I'm not going to bore you with them, because it's really nothing that special. **

**I got "Four" yesterday. I read the whole thing last night and the I have one word that I think sum it up perfectly: Amazing. I loved it! You guys should definitely read it. **

**Anyways, sorry again. I will try to update a few more times before I go on vacation on Friday. **

**By the way, I figured out the rest of this story: Josh's post-initiation chapter, the trial, Zeke and Shauna's wedding, a few more FourTris chapters, then an epilogue. After that, I'll start another story about an initiation, but unlike this story, the whole thing will be from Tris's POV. The new story won't be a sequel. I really want to start fresh. PM me or leave a review telling me what you think. Love you guys!**


	29. Chapter 29: Trip To Candor

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! This chapter was on my iPad and my friend broke my iPad so it's been in the shop for like two weeks! Then, the day after I got it back, I left for vacation. I'll try to update sooner next time! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Trip To Candor**

**~Josh's POV~**

I hear the blaring horn of the oncoming train, as well as the clickety-clack of the wheels rolling over the tracks. The bright stream of light coming from the train's headlights peers around the corner. I look to James and he nods, silently confirming that it's time to jump. I adjust the strap of my bag so that it won't fall off my shoulder as I ready myself to jump.

I take a deep breath, then start to jog. As my desired train car gets nearer, my jog turns into a flat out sprint. The train car is right next to me. I grip the side of the car tightly and pull myself in. Once my feet touch the floor of the car, I release my grip on the car door and stumble back a little. When I see James pull himself in the car as well, I sit down toward the back. James takes a moment to steady himself, then joins me in the back.

For a few minutes, we sit in silence. I fiddle with the strap of my bag that holds a few documents Dauntless needs to pass along to Candor, as well as a couple muffins I snagged from the cafeteria. We left before breakfast was actually served, and I'm not that good a cook. Okay, I take that back; I'm a terrible cook. I nearly set my home back in Erudite on fire- and I was just trying to make toast!

I pry open the velcro straps that keep my bag closed, and flick open the flap of the bag. I shift the manilla folders and orange envelopes stamped with the word "confidential" to the side and pull out a plastic bag full of muffins. I pull out a chocolate muffin, then push the bag toward James. "Want a muffin?" I ask.

He looks down at the bag of warm, freshly baked chocolate muffins, then back up at me. A grin spreads across his face. He grabs a muffin, closes the plastic baggie, then slides it back toward me. "Your a life saver," he says. "I'm starving." He eats a bite of his muffin before continuing. "My alarm snoozed for twenty minutes instead of ten, so I didn't have time to eat breakfast."

"I can't cook to save my life. I'm friends with one of the Dauntless-borns from our initiation who work in the kitchen. I kind of had to bribe him to wake up early and make these, but I didn't have to risk setting my apartment on fire, so it was worth it."

James lets out a little laugh. "Bribe him?" he asks.

I pick at a part of my muffin that stuck to the wrapper, and put it in my mouth once it comes loose. I shrug "I get a dozen fresh baked muffins, he gets my Dauntless cake for week."

"One whole Dauntless-cake-free week for just a dozen muffins?"

I shrug again. "Gage is the kind of person who doesn't wake up until noon. Having to waking up at five in the morning is literally torture for him."

We're quiet for a while. I crumble up the muffin wrapper and stuff it into my pocket to throw away once we arrive at the Merciless Mart. Out of the corner of my eye, I see James do the same.

I sigh. "I wish we were going to Erudite- I might be able to see my brother and sisters." I say. Though I'm just saying this to break the silence, it's true. I wish I could see my family more than just once a year on Visiting Day. I hate the "faction before blood" rule.

James makes a kind of half-frown. "Yeah... I think Uriah and that girl with the pink streaks in her hair got Erudite. What's her name again?"

"Bella," I respond immediately. Even though Bella is a year older than I am, we've become good friends. When I'm not working, I'm usually with Gage, Tiffany, Logan, Bella, and Julia. Even though I'm a transfer, I befriended the Dauntless-borns. I didn't have anything against the transfers in my initiation, I just sort of clicked more with the Dauntless-borns.

"Right. Bella," James says, nodding his head in confirmation.

We sit in a semi-awkward silence for a while, until James breaks it. "So," he says, dragging out the "o" sound. "Are you friends with Bella?" he asks trying his best to both lessen the akwardness between us and start up a conversation.

"Yeah," I confirm. "Bella, Gage, and a couple other Dauntless-borns from our initiation."

The rest of the ride, we are mostly silent aside from the occasional cough or sniffle. "Time to jump," I say, when I see the Merciless Mart come into view. I walk toward the edge of the car door and bend my legs. I push my self up and out of the door. When my feet slam into the ground, I stumble a few steps to regain my balance, but I don't fall. I turn my head and see James slightly behind me. "Lead the way," I tell him. "You know the area better than I do," I state, referring to the fact that he once lived here.

I follow James' lead to the conference room, ignoring the Candor-smart-mouths around us. I never really liked the Candors. They talk to much and have no filter. Insults, compliments, opinions, and facts all melt together and they speak whatever is on their mind- It gets annoying after a while.

"Here we are," James says as we approach a slick black door. James twists the doorknob and opens up the door, revealing a black-and-white painted room. In the middle of the room is a long white table with black chaors crowded around it. on one side of the table, sits two men in standard Candor uniforms.

The first man has dark skin and dark hair. He has a short beard, thin lips, a large nose, and ears that stick out just a tad too far. His eyes are narrow and brown and practically read "No nonsense". The second man, has the same coloring as James. The only differences I can find between this man and James is that James' nose isn't as pointed as this man's, his lips aren't as full, and the man is noticeably older than James.

"Dad?" James questions, surprise evident in his voice. Ah, that explains why the two were so similar in appearance.

"Hello, James," James' father replies calmly. "I wasnt expecting to see you here."

James opens and closes his mouth a few times, but no words form. "You- You're. You're not a faction ambassador," finally stumbles out of James' mouth.

"I was promoted shortly after you betrayed your family," his father says factually. _Way to sugar coat it,_ I think. Looking to James, I see a mix of hurt, guilt, anger and confusion on his face. His father, however, stares back at James. His face is slack and passive, but there is a hint of both sorrow and anger in his eyes.

"Shall we get down to business?" I say, louder than needed in an attempt to break the tension and surprise between James and his father.

After an unnecissarily long meeting, it's (finally) time to go back to Dauntless. As I pack up my bag, James' father requests to speak with James out in the hallway. I stay in the conference room, deciding it's probably best to give James and his father privacy for the confrontation that is about to unfold.

As I hear the unintelligible words flowing out of James' father's mouth as well as a few from James himself, I snack on a leftover muffin that has now gone stale, waiting for James. I worry when I hear raised voices, but quickly remind myself not all parents are as forgiving as mine were. Glancing at the clock, I see we still have about a half an hour before the train flies by Candor, so there is no need to rush.

The conference room is bleak and has nothing amusing, so I decide to flip through some paperwork. After a while, however, my eyes are scanning over the words, but my brain isn't really processing what I'm reading. I take another glance at the clock. I've been waiting for James for fifteen minutes.

I debate whether or not to tell James we need to go. The yelling as ceased convincing me that all is well between James and hi family. But that thought leaves my mind when I hear skin-on-skin contact.

I rush out of the conference room and see James. He has a scowl on his face, his fists clenched, and his breathing is hard and ragged. His father stands next to him: jaw dropped, a shocked expression on his face. He has a hand pressed to his cheek. "Let's go," James says curtly, turning on his heel sharply and heading toward the door.

Not wanting to make an enraged Dauntless even more enraged, I follow silently. Looking ba k over my shoulder, I see James' father in the same position he was when I approached him earlier, frozen in shock. I've never seen a Candor that quiet.

"Uh..." I stutter, not exactly sure what to say.

"Train's coming," James informs me, ignoring my confusion. Sure enough, the train approaches at full speed not a moment later.

I decide not to talk, leaving James to deal with his problems himself. As I watch the scenery blur by, I stay deep in thought. The factions are supposed to maintain the peace and bring similar people together.

But all it does is tear fanilies apart.


End file.
